Deseo Prohibido
by ZafiroCullen
Summary: Bella se perdió cuando tenía 5 años, Billy la encontró y la cuidó. Pero...¿Qué pasa cuando va al instituto? ¿Y se enamora de Edward?, ¿Podrán estar juntos sin que suceda una guerra entre licántrapos y vampiros?
1. Buenas Noticias

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece,** y eso me da mucha tristeza. Ya que si la **historia me perteneciera **tendría un finalmalpara** Jacob **o é no saldría tanto en la novela(¡El no me cae nada bien!).

**Capitulo 1: Buenas Noticias**

Bella POV

Me senté en mi cama, no quería tumbarme y dormí, no estaba de humor. Había peleado con Jacob otra vez, él era mi amigo, hermano y siempre me había ayudado en todo pero esos últimos días se volvía tan molesto y su comportamiento era muy raro.

Se negaba a que entrará al instituto de Forks, que no estaba tan lejos de la Push. Ahí era donde vivía desde que tengo memoria, Billy nunca me ha contado totalmente pero dice que me encontró perdida recorriendo las calles de Forks.

Yo con suerte sabía mi nombre, era sólo una pequeña de cinco años.

¿Cómo había sucedido?¿Cómo había llegado ahí?¿Qué les habría pasado a mis padres?¿Me olvidaron?¿Me extrañarán?¿Siempre pensarán en mí? . Esas preguntas me ahogaban en mi mar de pensamientos sin dejarme salir a la superficie, sin poder respirar la felicidad de tener un padre o una madre.

—Isabella Swan—Tocaron la puerta suavemente. Suspiré y miré a la puerta y luego a la ventana. Me preguntaba que posibilidades tenía de abrir la ventana e irme de ahí mismo en ese instante.

Mis posibilidades eran en vanas, me escucharían y me buscarían para traerme de vuelta. "Mi familia" o eso es lo que creo, ya que Billy me cuida desde que me encontró y me cuida como si fuera su hija, y por eso le debo una gran parte de mi vida.

—Adelante—Dije sin mirando la ventana y veía como caían las gotas de agua. La puerta se abrió, ya que oí el crujir, y luego desvié la vista hacía la puerta. — ¿Necesitas algo Jacob?

—Hablar contigo, supongo—Susurro y se encogió de hombro. Yo asentí en silencio y él se sentó al lado mío. —Perdona por ser grosero, de verdad lo siento. —Susurró, yo asentí pero no le miré.

— ¿Algo más?—Quería que se fuera, yo quería estar sola. A veces la soledad era mi gran amiga.

—Billy, quiere…hablar contigo—Yo asentí y me levanté dirigiéndome a hablar con Billy.

—Hola Billy… ¿Sucede algo? —El asintió e hizo un ademán para que me sentará al lado de él, yo hice lo que me pidió y lo miré impaciente.

—Bella—Suspiró.—Sé que estas algo enojada…ya que no te hemos dejado ir al instituto. Lo siento pero…he tomado una decisión. —Tragué saliva.

¿Acaso me iba a decir que no me dejaría ir? o entonces… ¿O me educarían en la casa? ¡No me importaba!, podía pagar el instituto ¡hasta la universidad. Yo tenía dinero ahorrado que me ganaba cuando Jacob no quería su dinero y me los obsequiaba. También tenía por que Billy nos daba dinero cada semana por hacer las tarea de la casa.

—Te dejaré ir…—Susurró. Yo sonreí con tanta alegría y salté a abrazarlo. Le debía mucho a Billy, él _era_ como mi padre, pero yo sabía que _nunca_ lo _sería_.

—Gracias Billy. —Sonreí y él asintió. Me alejé de él y volví a sentarme esperando que me dijera algo más. — ¿Y…?— Le pinché para que siguiera hablando.

—Mañana comienzas, ya hablé con la secretaria y mañana irás al instituto. —Sonreí con ansias, al fin me alejaría de la Push un poco y sería libre por un tiempo. Podría conocer gente normal y no como los extraños amigos de Jacob que eran sumamente cálidos y raros.

—Muchas gracias, Billy. — Me levante, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi habitación.

— ¿Bella? —Me llamo y yo dejé de caminar para mirarle.

— ¿Si? —Estaba emocionada por dormir y mañana despertar para ir al instituto.

— ¿No vas a comer?—Yo sacudí mi cabeza, no tenía apetito para comer la comida asquerosa -A veces era deliciosa- de Billy. —Entonces, buenas noches. —Asentí y me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tumbé en mi cama.

Mis pensamientos se perdieron de lo emocionada que estaba, y no podía creer que luego de muchas peleas me dejarán ir al instituto. Aunque yo no le veía nada de malo, era un instituto normal y el único en Forks.

Me duché y luego vestí mi pijama. Un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes de color gris y con una tela un poco fina y delicada.

Busqué a Billy para desearle buenas noches pero no lo encontré y cuando iba tocar la puerta de su habitación me detuve al escuchar.

— ¡Es muy arriesgado!—Esa era la voz de Jacob y estaba muy enojada.

—Hay que dejarla crecer…no estará para siempre acá, recuerda que es humana. —Era humana… ¿Y? . Por que me usaban como "humana" si ellos también lo eran, ¿Lo eran, ciertos?

—Lo sé, pero…es tan delicada, frágil y hermosa… — ¿¡Perdón!? . Odiaba que Jacob hablará de mí en esa forma, por que el alguna parte de mi ser me gritaba de que Jacob me coqueteaba.

—Lo sé, pero ella debe elegir su camino. Bella no es mi hija, aunque yo le rogaría a Dios que si lo fuera…pero no es así. Ella elige, además… ¡Ya tiene diecisiete años, es grande! — ¡Bien, punto para Billy! . El siempre me defendía de ese idiota de Jacob, por unos momentos todo se volvió un silencio insoportable.

¿Me habían escuchado o…se habían quedado sin habla?

— ¿Crees…crees que ella los vea? —Pregunto algo preocupado Jacob. ¿Vea a quién, a quién me ocultaban?

—No lo sé…pero no esta en nuestras manos si los vea o no. —Susurro con voz apagada.

—Espero que no se enamoré o se convierta en amiga de algún de esos… ¡Fríos, asquerosos…chupasangres! —Dijo totalmente enfadado.

¿Chupasangre? ¿A qué se refería Jacob?

— ¿Chupasangre? —Abrí la puerta y me encontré con cuatro ojos horrorizados. —Venía decirte buenas noches Billy y justo escuché un poco de su conversación—Agregué sonriendo.

—Oh, claro. Buenas noches—Dijo nervioso. Me encantaría saber lo que me escondía, adoraba los misterios y los adoraba más cuando los resolvía.

—Pero…hablaban de unos chupasangres… ¿Quiénes son? —Jacob y Billy intercambiaron miradas de horror y preocupación.

—No, no es nada. Lo chupasangre son esos mosquitos que a veces están por ahí—Sonrió nervioso Billy. Jacob se pego la frente con su mano y yo suspiré.

—Si no me lo quieren decir…—Sonreí y puse los ojos blanco. —Yo lo averiguaré. —Me giré para dar esa conversación terminada y salir con un gran final.

—No, no lo harás. —Dijo Jacob entre dientes, interrumpiendo mi gran final. Me giré lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para detenerme?—Dije con voz ácida.

—Soy como tu hermano. —Volvió a hablar entre dientes. Rechiné los diente, MUY molesta.

—Que seas casi mi hermano no significa que puede detenerme. —Sonreí de forma ganadora, Billy chasqueó la lengua y Jacob bufó. — Además, Jake eres menor que yo.

—Lo sé. —Frunció el ceño, Jacob era un año menor que yo y me alegraba que fuera así.

—Y tú no me detendrás. —Señalé a Jacob con el dedo. — Y tu menos Billy. —Lo señalé antes de que dijera algo. La habitación quedo en silencio, Billy miraba al suelo con aspecto rendido y de preocupación en cambio su hijo me miraba con una rabia y…odio.

—Bueno. —Corté el silencio—Yo doy esta conversación terminaba, así que buenas noches— Me giré y cerré la puerta antes que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

Me tumbé en mi cama sintiéndome victoriosa y llena de felicidad. Había logrado de que Billy me dejará ir al instituto, había vencido a Jacob en la discusión y… ¡Tenía un misterio entre manos!

Seguí pensando a que se referían cuando Jacob dijo «Chupasangres». Me desgarré los sesos para ver si tenía algún conocimiento sobre «Chupasangres» pero no…absolutamente NADA.

No sabía en que momento me había dormido pero cuando desperté eran como las seis de la mañana. Me levanté emocionada y me dirigí a una rápida ducha, al terminar me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa de manga larga morada y al final me vestí la cazadora.

Me miré al espejo y me vi, por primera vez, en esa mañana a mí misma. Tenía la piel blanca, más bien era albina supongo que tal vez sea por alguno de mis padres, el pelo largo y negro, mis ojos eran de tonos chocolate. Mi frente era amplia, en forma de corazón, mi nariz fina y definida, la tez afilada al igual que mi barbilla puntiaguda y los típicos labios carnosos.

No iba a encajar en el instituto pero no me importaba, quería alejarme un poco de mi loca y casi "familia", dejé mi melena suelta no quería que luego oliera mal.

— ¡Hey!—Se quejó Jacob cuando le quité el vaso de jugo que iba a tomar.

—Gracias. —Murmuré luego de terminar de tragar el jugo. — ¿Quién me llevará?

—Nadie—Respondieron Billy y Jacob sonriendo. Abrí los ojos hasta lo más que pudiera, había olvidado de ese detalle…yo no tenía coche.

¿Acaso ninguno me llevaría, tendría que ir corriendo o caminando? con mi mala suerte empezaría a tropezar tan pronto como empezará a correr.

—Hay una sorpresa afuera. —Billy me guió afuera y al ver la expresión de mi cara se alegro.

Un monovolumen Chevrolet Pickup Truck (Chevy) de color rojo, era de esos que sufren pocos daños que eran hecho de hierro sólido. A mí me encantó, al menos no tendría que ir caminando o corriendo.

—Gracias, Billy—Sonreí y lo abrace, luego miré a Jacob que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, me miraba de forma algo enojada y maldecía algo a lo bajo. No me importaba.

—Que bueno que te gusto. —Billy captó mi atención y yo le sonreí.

—Te devolveré el dinero… ¿Cuánto salió el trasto?—_Trasto_, pensé. Es un lindo nombre para mi nuevo monovolumen.

— ¡Fue gratis!—Rió. —Harry Clearwater lo tenía guardado, y no servía…me lo obsequio, hace unos días, y pensé en ti cuando te dije que podrías ir al instituto. Así que, le pedí a Jacob que arreglará las piezas que estaban malas y…le ayudé a pintar.

— ¡Muchas Gracias, Jacob! —Me lancé sobre él y lo abracé. Le debía gran parte ahora, había arreglado el trasto y lo había pintado… ¡para mí!

—D-de nada Bella—Tartamudeó un poco sonrojado. No quería saber por que, tampoco me interesaba mucho, me giré y le agradecí a Billy otra vez.

—Ten la llave—Me la entrego en la palma de la mano y yo me emocioné. —Suerte.

— ¡Gracias! —Chillé de alegría y luego entré en el monovolumen. Me sentí cómoda y en paz.

Me sentí aislada del mundo, aislada del mundo que me aplastaba de dolor. Me imaginé un mundo sin de dolor, un mundo donde yo podría ser feliz.

Había olvidado por completo que Billy y Jacob seguían mirándome. Conecté las llaves y el monovolumen ronroneó, saludé a Jacob y a Billy antes de irme y luego me marché.

Conducía de forma lenta, aunque deseaba ir rápido al instituto, conduje de forma normal mientras miraba por las calles frías de Forks.

No me agradaba Forks. Para nada, era como un pueblecito. Cuando llegué, aparqué cerca del primer edificio debía buscar mis horarios y firmar unos papeles.

Llegué a la pequeña y cálida oficina y vi a la secretaria.

—Ho-ola—Sonreí de forma tímida y me acerqué a su escritorio.

— ¿Necesita algo, cariño? , soy la señorita Cope—Dijo de forma educada.

—N-necesito…ósea…yo…—Suspiré. Hacía el ridículo. —Soy Isabella…vine por mis horarios y Billy dijo que debía firmar algo acá. —Ella asintió y empezó a buscar unos papeles. Me di cuenta que había un plato con chicles. — ¿Puedo? —Señalé al plato.

Ella me miró y asintió y luego desvió la vista para seguir buscando los papeles.

—Isabella… ¿Cuánto? —Pregunto sin mirarme. Yo tomé el chicle y lo abrí.

—Isab-ella Sw-an—Metí el chicle en mi boca y empecé a masticar. Su dulce sabor y la forma violenta que lo mordía con la boca cerrada, era para intentar, obviamente, quitar mis nervios y miedo.

—Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan—Susurro hasta que encontró los papeles. Los alzó y lo depositó en la mesa. —Necesito Isabella que…los profesores te firmen esto ¿Entendido? —Yo asentí.

— ¿Nada más?—Saqué otro chicle y lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

Ella me miró y dijo:

—Oh, si…los papeles necesito que me lo traigas luego del fin de clases ¿Ok?—Asentí y tomé los papeles.

—Espero que te gusté el instituto—Dijo cuando yo crucé el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando subí al monovolumen estaba cálido, suspiré y encendí el _trasto_. Aparqué en el estacionamiento y había varios coches. No eran hermosos pero al menos algunos eran mejores que otros.

Agarré mi bolso y el papel. Empecé a caminar hacía la entrada.

Sentí algo mojado en mi melena, llevé mi mano instantáneamente y al verme la mano era…agua. ¿Lluvia?, perfecto. Simplemente perfecto para empezar el día.

Empecé a hiperventilar cuando vi un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Les imité y dejé mi abrigo.

Me dirigí donde el profesor y le entregué el comprobante. Luego me lo entregó y se emocionó cuando le contesté que vivía en La Push, al parecer, le gustaba mucho ese lugar.

No me presenté y agradecí por eso, era muy tímida para presentarme. Me concentré en las lecturas que eran demasiado básicas. Ya las había leído, aunque para no aburrirme en la casa las leería otra vez.

El zumbido nasal del timbre me confirmaba que había acabado la clase. Un chico, bastante valiente, se ladeó desde su pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar… ¿conmigo?

—Eres… ¿Isabella Swan?—Sonreí al chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento.

—Bella Swan…—Le corregí. Cuando miré alrededor me percaté que varios ojos me miraban. ¿Todos se giraron para ver a este chico hablar conmigo? ¿Era una broma, cierto? No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, ¡nunca lo estaría!

—Bueno, yo me preguntaba… ¿Dóndeestátusiguienteclase?—Pregunto tan rápido y con un hilo de voz, que me hizo perderme. Sólo había escuchado hasta "¿Dónde…?".

— ¿P-e-erdon? —Tartamudeé confundida.

—Lo siento, ¿Dónde esta tu siguiente clase? —Oh, quería ayudarme o seguirme.

—Eeehm…Historia, en el edificio seis. —Su cara se torció en una mueca triste, al parecer, estaba algo decepcionado y esperanzado por tener la misma clase que yo.

—Iré al edificio cuatro, puedo mostrarte el camino. —Bien. Necesitaba ayuda o sino podría terminar en otra clase o simplemente hacer novillos. —Mi Eric es nombre…—Dijo nervioso.

Levanté una ceja, en forma de pregunta. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Mi Eric es nombre? El chico estaba loco o MUY nervioso por hablar conmigo.

—Así que…te llamas Eric. —Le dije cuando salimos de la sala. El asintió y agacho la cabeza. — ¿De donde eres? —El me miró rápidamente, algo extrañado ya que yo me empeñaba por hacer una conversación.

—Siempre he sido de Forks. —Dijo serio. Al parecer no le gustaba Forks, estábamos iguales. — ¿Y tú? —Me tensé un poco… ¿Qué le diría? . Yo ni siquiera sabía de donde era en verdad.

—B-bueno… —Tragué saliva. —Es una historia…complicada. —Suspiré.

—Estoy atento—Sonrió para subirme el ánimo. Por que, al parecer, yo estaba más triste.

—Yo en verdad, no…—Miré a donde el señaló y había una placa que decía Edificio 6. Sonreí complacida, no le contaría mi triste y dolorosa vida a un extraño. —Gracias. —Me apresuré en decir.

—De-e nada-a. —Tartamudeó cuando le di un beso en la mejilla, en forma de gracias y despedida. Se sonrojo y sonrió de forma tímida.

Eso iba mal, MUY mal. No quería que eso se convirtiera más que una amistad, no lo quería, no lo deseaba. No lo conocía bastante, pero al parecer él se había fijado en mí.

—Adiós. —Me di vuelta y caminé más rápido de lo normal hacía la puerta.

El resto de la clase transcurrió muy bien, el profesor de historia, decidió repasar un poco de las dos guerras mundiales, y de las revoluciones. En clase de trigonometría el señor Vaner, me obligo a presentarme sentí un poco de odio hacía él. Tartamudeé, me sonrojé y tropecé con la mochila de una chica que estaba en el suelo.

Al transcurrir de las clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras. Hubo una chica que se sentó conmigo en la clase de trigonometría y en español también. Me invitó a almorzar con ella, agradecí por la invitación no quería sentarme sola o comer en el baño estilo _Chicas Pesadas_ una de mis películas favoritas, donde la chica en su primer día no había conseguido ningún amigo y no tenía lugar donde sentarse en la cafetería. Así que decidió comer en el baño, lejos de la sociedad.

En cierto caso esa chica, la de la película se parecía a mí. Conversaba de forma animada con Jessica, una chica de estatura pequeña comparada con mi uno setenta ella era baja. Pero podría alcanzarme gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. Ella tomó una bandeja y se sirvió comida, yo no tenía apetito. Caminé directo y vi unas galletas de chispas de chocolate, las agarré y seguí a Jessica.

—Estas muy flacucha. —Comentó Jessica, mientras avanzábamos a una mesa larga donde había mucha gente, que me miraban con mucha atención. — ¿Cuál es tu peso?

—Peso cincuenta--

— ¡Estas más que flaca! —Rió y se sentó. Me senté a su lado y todos los de la mesa nos miraron. — ¡Oh!...chico ella es Bella Swan. —Escuché unos "Hola Bella" y otros "Hmpf" de parte de los que estaban en la mesa. Levanté la mano tímidamente en forma de saludo.

Abrí el paquete de galletas y las devoré lentamente.

Con suerte conversé con algunas de las chicas que estaban ahí, pero en especial con una chica llamada Ángela. Era muy simpática y divertida, en cierta parte teníamos algo en común.

Ángela luego de unos segundos se marchó, debía ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca, me pidió que la acompañara, me negué. No quería salir a lo frío de Forks, hasta la hora de salida.

En ese momento, luego de que Ángela se marchará, me quedé en blanco e impresionada por lo que veía, por lo hermoso que era.

Eran cinco, se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. No comían, no conversaban y no se miraban, era como si estuvieran en un universo alterno. Empecé a estudiarlos sin timidez ya que no me miraban como los otros pero eso no me llamó mi atención.

No se parecían en lo más mínimo. Tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, él fue el que me pareció más hermoso.

_¡Son Preciosos!_, pensé. Aunque esa no era la palabra, tal vez no encontraría una palabra que describiera esos tres chicos.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sport Illustrated o Playboy, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca, yo la perdí automáticamente. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. Aunque eran diferente, las dos eran tan hermosas como todas las _Miss Universo_ que hayan existidos.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si tuvieran insomnio o les habían pegado en la nariz pero eso no podía ser posible ya que sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.

_Simplemente perfectos, _pensé.

Pero no era ese motivo por el cual no podía apartar la mirada. Seguí observándolos con la mirada por que sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza y perfección inhumana y devastadora. Podían usar cualquier ropa, no importaba si fuera la más sucia del mundo, seguirían viéndose preciosos. Ellos parecían recién sacados de una obra de arte o de una revista con los modelos más sexys y hermosos de todo el mundo.

No sabía decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

La preciosa rubia se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con pasos gráciles, veloz y hermoso. Eran tan asombrosos que parecían sumamente calculados. Asombrada por sus pasos ágiles y perfectos, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta principal con una velocidad más rápida de la normal.

— ¿Quiénes son esos?—Señalé al grupo de hermosas personas que había estado observando casi…todo el tiempo en la cafetería.

Jessica me miró y rió.

— ¡Qué rápida fuiste! —Rió y busco la trayectoria de mi mirada —Son los Cullen. Ellos son Edward—Señaló al de pelo cobrizo. — Alice, Emmet Cullen y Jasper y Rosalie Hale, la chica de oro que acaba de irse.—Luego señaló a la más pequeña, al musculoso gigante, al chico pelo de miel y a la rubia con forma de escultura que se había ido.

_¡Sumamente anticuado los nombres!,_ pensé.

—Sus nombres son algo…anticuados—Suspiré, Jessica asintió y me miró.

— ¡Lo sé!—Rió de forma tonta. —Pero no importa, por que su belleza es…

—Increíble—Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Reímos y luego las dos miramos la mesa de los Cullen.

—Pero no te llenes de esperanza…—Me advirtió Jessica, luego de unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos por mirarlos. —Están…juntos. Ósea, Jasper y Alice y Rosalie y Emmett. Son hijos adoptivos del señor y la señora Cullen.

—Wow. —Susurré algo impresionada.

—Y eso significa… ¡Que Edward esta súper solterón! —Alzó un poco más la voz al decir lo último.

— ¿No tiene novia? —Abrí la boca impresionada. Era totalmente y devastadoramente hermoso… ¿Cómo no tenía novia? Las chicas de esta mini-ciudad deberían estar sin un tornillo para no ver a esa hermosa creación.

—No, supongo que a ninguna chica le interesa o sea lo bastante hermosa para salir con él. Una gran decepción y pérdida para las mujeres de acá. — Dijo con voz algo sería. Yo asentí y los seguí mirando. —A mí, Jasper me parece más hermoso y ¿a ti…?

Tragué saliva y la miré, ¡Era imposible decidirse! . Miré otra vez a la mesa de los Cullen.

—Yo…bueno…tú…—Vacilé antes de contestar. —Edward Cullen. —Al pronunciar su nombre el nombrado me miró, sus ojos y los míos brillaron al encontrarse. Yo me sonrojé de forma violenta y agaché la cabeza. Jessica rió y me codeó de forma suave.

—Te sigue mirando…—Susurro de forma disimulada, pero tuve una sensación de que no pudo disimularlo.

— ¿Quién?—Me hice la tonta, esperando que no fuera el tal "Edward". Como había escuchado su nombre, podría haber creído que hablábamos mal de él. Cuando era todo lo contrario yo y Jessica hablábamos de lo grandioso y hermoso que eran.

—Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen. —Dijo con voz ansiosa, me agarro del codo y me movió para reaccionar. Levanté la vista y me volví a encontrar con esos ojos negros, me quedé sin aliento.

Me levanté rápidamente y tomé mi bolso.

—Debo irme, Jessica—Dije tan rápido como pude, logré ver la puerta trasera. Perfecto, por ahí saldría. Avance mirando a mis pies mientras caminaba, sentí la sensación de que están mirando. Una punzada en la cabeza me alertó que me miraban.

Caminé más rápido y tropecé con mis botas. Logré devolverme el equilibrio pero era tarde, había chocado contra algo helado y duro, no me caí pero le golpeé cuando me tropecé. Escuché el sonido de la bandeja caerse y el silencio de la cafetería. Levanté la vista y adelante mío estaba Alice Cullen y detrás de ella Edward Cullen me miraba.

Suspiré asustada y miré a Alice Cullen.

—Lo siento, soy muy torpe. —Intenté explicar, ella me miraba con una sonrisa que no pude explicar por que. Me agaché a recoger la manzana y la bebida, que estaban cerradas, para devolvérsela a Alice. Ella se agacho y tomó la bandeja, la manzana y el refresco de forma rápida.

—Lo-o si-ento—Me sonrojé al sentir que alguien me miraba, agaché mi cabeza y miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward Cullen que me miraba. Desvié la vista y miré a Alice.

—Soy Alice Cullen. —Dijo con una voz aterciopelada, sonrió y extendió su mano. Al tomar su mano sentí…frío. Estaba muy helada, parecía que ella acababa de salir de un refrigerador luego de 48 horas de estar adentro de él.

—B-e-ella Sw-an—Tartamudeé cegada por lo hermosa que era de cerca al igual que Edward Cullen. Al mirar a Edward me percaté lo alto que era, podría decirse que él medía un metro noventa. Alice me miraba de forma feliz y seria pero Edward Cullen me miraba con asco. —Lo-o siento otra vez, de-ebo irm-e—Me sonrojé más y salí corriendo con la cabeza en el suelo.

Salí al aparcamiento y me encontré con Ángela que iba a entrar ya que ya comenzaría la clase de Biología. Ella también tenía Bilogía, así que decidimos ir juntas.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —Sonrió de forma tímida mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Bien. —Mentí. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho?, muy mal por que hoy me he tropezado conversado con Jessica sobre un chico que conozco, el nos miró y pensó que hablábamos mal de él…además me tropecé y casi caigo encima de su hermana, el me miró como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Que bueno…que te haya gustado. —Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento. No miré a nadie ya que sentía la sensación de ser observada, me dirigí con el señor Banner para que firmara mi comprobante y me entrego un libro, por suerte, ahorro la parte estúpida de la presentación.

— ¿Dónde me sentaré?—Señaló un pupitre, me giré y quedé más pálida de lo habitual. La única silla vacía era la que estaba al lado de ni más ni menos de…Edward Cullen.

—Gracias. —Murmuré y empecé a caminar hacía mi nuevo asiento. La mirada de hostilidad de Edward me dejaba aturdida. No me atreví, alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro en la mesa, me senté de forma lenta y vi por el rabillo del ojo que el se cambiaba a dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Aparto su rostro como si algo oliera mal, como si algo apestará. ¿Yo era la causante de esa forma de bienvenida o mirada de hostilidad de parte de él?

Agarré un mechón de mi melena y la olí. Fresas, adoraba mi champú. A mi me pareció un olor agradable, pero para él no le agradaba o podría ser alérgico podría ser.

Solté mi pelo hacía un lado para crear una pantalla oscura, un escudo para que no me viera. No quería ver su mirada hostil y su cara de asco, como si yo apestará. Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, decidí hacer apuntes para distraerme. Para mi mala suerte, no podía controlarme, quería ver su belleza estaba tan cerca de mí que era imposible no mirarlo. Miré atreves de mi melena y lo lamenté, y mucho. Me miraba con cara de asco a través de sus ojos negros.

Aparté la mirada mientras dos frases pasaban por mi mente: «Si las miradas matasen…» y « ¡Al diablo con los guapos! ». Estaba tan concentrada en esas frases que cuando sonó el timbre me sobresalté y casi me caía de la silla, Edward Cullen salió rápidamente con agilidad y de forma elegante. La clase todavía seguía tomando sus libros y el se levanto tan rápido y salió igual de rápido. Me quedé petrificada… ¿No era por mí, cierto?

Me levanté con una rabia increíble, sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Mi mano secó las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

—Isabella Swan… ¿Cierto? —Me iba a girar y a gritarle: ¿¡Me puedes dejar en paz!?No estoy de humor!... ¿Acaso eres ciego? Iba a gritar eso a todo pulmón, pero en vez de eso me giré y sonreí. Era un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y pelo rubio en punta arreglado muy cuidadosamente con gel, me reía internamente pensando cuanto tiempo se tardaría en dejar su pelo así. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable, al parecer el no pensaba que olía mal.

—Bella. —Corregí rápidamente.

—Soy Mike. —Extendió su mano, la apreté de forma suave. El me miró con algo de curiosidad y un raro brillo en los ojos. ¡Oh, no, no, no, no!... ¿Otro más?

— ¿Te ayudo a buscar la próxima clase? —Era bastante amable y educado.

—No gracias, iré a gimnasia…sé donde esta el gimnasio. — ¡Oh por Dios!, no era tan estúpida. Sabía donde estaba el gimnasio.

—Es mi clase igual. —Rió emocionado, yo sonreí otra vez de forma algo forzada. Me apetecía ir sola, pero no le diría eso al chico estaba emocionado.

Fuimos conversando de forma divertida y a veces un poco incomoda por sus preguntas.

— ¿Le clavaste un clavo, un lápiz o te burlaste de Edward Cullen o qué?, nunca lo había visto así. —Así que era la primera vez que se comportaba así, definitivamente yo fui la culpable pero no había dicho y hecho nada. Tal vez estaba enojado por que tropecé con su hermana, sólo tal vez. Ignoré lo último y decidí hacerme la tonta.

— ¿Estás hablando del pálido que se sentaba a mi lado? —Mike asintió. —No le hecho nada, ¡ni le he hablado! —Casi grité lo último. Si no dejaba de hablar de eso, empezaría a gritarle a Mike.

—Por supuesto, no había nadie más a tu lado. —Entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Qué le hiciste?...tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.

—Si yo me hubiera sentado contigo…—Habíamos llegado al vestidor y había un camino que nos separaba. —Yo me hubiera comportado mejor. —Sonrió y cruzó la puerta al vestidor de hombres, yo entré al de mujeres y el entrenador Clapp me dio el uniforme. Me vestí sin apuros, mientras pensaba.

Mike parecía amable y…interesado pero, para su buena suerte, no era mi tipo, yo todavía no tenía elección para un novio. Pero toda nuestra conversación no bastó por que la furia no se me enfriaba.

Al salir me senté en una banca junto a Mike, el hablaba y yo asentía. Estaba más concentrada de mirar el partido y olvidar el incidente con Edward Cullen. Luego de cuatro partidos de voleibol, tocaba al grupo de Mike que estaba formado por mí y otras chicas.

Al llegar en mi posición me sentía algo mareada y llena de miedo. En Phoenix cuando jugábamos me tropezaba, me golpeaba o la pelota volaba hacía mi rostro.

Empezamos a jugar muy bien, no me había tirado la bola y me sentía bien.

—¡Niña-torpe-Swan! —Grito alguien. Dirigí mi vista a quien hablaba y era una chica a la que reconocí. Laurent, una de las chicas que estaba en la mesa y me miraba con odio.

— ¡Bellaaa! —Escuché a alguien gritar, giré mi cabeza y lo vi en cámara lenta. La pelota voló hacía mi rostro, fuerte y me golpeó la nariz. Sentí y escuché el crujir de mi nariz, caía al suelo mareada y cerré los ojos ya que todo se volvió negro.

_¡Dejen Review, si les gusto! Se viene muy gracioso!_

**Zafiro Cullen' **©


	2. La verdad de los licántropos

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece,** y eso me da mucha tristeza.

**Deseo Prohibido** es más largo que **Vacaciones al estilo Cullen** pero me he divertido escribiendo esta historia. Ya llevo 8 capitulos escrito, y acá en el **Fanfiction**sólo he subido dos capitulos, contando este, y espero que me dejen **review**. De verdad fue díficil hacer este fic, por que tenía que imaginarme en **Edward POV **y agregar cosas que no sabía tanto.

**La verdad de los licántropos.**

Bella POV

—¿Bella...estás bien? —Escuché una voz masculina llamarme. Abrí los ojos, que me pesaban y miré a mí alrededor. Genial, la enfermería…primer día de clases y ya iba a la enfermería. Me levanté de forma rápida y me sentí mareada.

— ¿Mike…?—El sonrió, estaba ahí conmigo pero no era el único. — ¿A-Alice-e?—Abrí los ojos pensando que era una broma de mi propia mente pero no…ella estaba ahí sonriendo.

—Hola Bella. —Dijo con voz dulce y feliz.

— ¿Qué me paso? —Llevé mi mano a mi nariz y sentí un dolor. —Auch.

—Te llego la bola en la cara… ¿No lo recuerdas? —Lo recordé y asentí.

—Mataré a Laurent…—Mascullé.

—Si quieres…Te ayudo. —Comentó feliz Alice.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

—Pasaba por ahí y me ofrecí a ayudar. —Sonrió y se acercó a mí con paso gráciles.

—Alice tiene mucha fuerza, te levanto como si pesaras 4 kilos. —Sonrió Mike nervioso. En ese momento pensé que tal vez el no tenía la fuerza para levantarme y me reí internamente cuando imaginé a Mike intentando levantarme.

—Bella por tu peso…debes pesar—Empezó a pensar y luego me miró. —cincuenta kilo más o menos. —Me sonrojé y asentí. —Estás muy flaca.

—Lo sé pero…no logró subir de peso. Además, estoy bien así. —Me levanté y Mike quedó petrificado.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto algo desesperado y se acercó para devolverme a la camilla. Lo aparté con mi mano y me acerqué a Alice.

—Gracias, Alice. —Ella asintió y luego miré a Mike. —Gracias. —Me dirigí a la puerta y la enfermera apareció.

— ¿Ya te vas?—Miró mi nariz, yo sólo asentí y la esquivé para salir de la habitación.

— ¿Y Bella…de donde eres? —Me asusté, no había escuchado a Alice detrás de mí.

—Oh, en verdad…—Suspiré y seguí caminando de cabizbaja. —Es una larga historia.

— ¡Adoro las largas historias, Bella! —Alice dio unos saltitos alegres. — ¿Me cuentas, porfavor? —Hizo puchero, que fue adorable y dio pena. Asentí y me preparé.

—Bueno…—No me había percatado que ya habíamos llegado al vestuario. —Yo en verdad, no sé de donde soy…—Susurré y me senté en una banca. —Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi madre y padre.

—Oh, Bella lo lamento mucho. —Alice se sentó al lado mío me cogió la mano. —Sé lo que se siente. —Hablaba con sinceridad, al igual que ella yo era adoptada.

—Bueno, en fin…vivo con Billy Black. En La Push…odio ese lugar pero…—Me detuve cuando Alice se alejó un poco de mí algo enojada.

— ¿E-n La-a Push? —Tartamudeó algo enojado, yo asentí sin comprender.

—Según Billy, el me encontró perdida pero yo no sé la verdad.

—Bella… ¿No has visto algo…extraño en La Push o _algo _extraño en la Push? —Pregunto con voz seria.

— ¿A qué punto quieres llegar? —Me pasé a la defensiva.

—Bella…—Cerro los ojos. —Estás en peligro.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—La Push no es segura, Bella. —Insistió.

—Alice, en todo el tiempo que he vivido nada me ha sucedido…—Le expliqué, me levanté y me fui a cambiar.

—Por ahora…—Contestó del otro lado de la puerta. —Yo si fuera tú, no seguiría ahí.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay de malo? —Estaba curiosa, demasiado para ser exacta.

—Bella, sé que tal vez tú no creas en las criaturas mitológicas pero…

—Licántropos…—Susurré de forma pensativa. Por el silencio de Alice, pensé que podría ser eso…— ¿Licántropo?...He escuchado a Billy y a Jacob hablar de esos muchas veces y también de unos…

— ¿Unos qué? —Me pinchó para que siguiera hablando.

—Chupasangre. —Recordé cuando no me dijeron que significaba eso. Alice se quedó callada, había terminado de vestirme a sí que salí a hablar con ella. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y luego pasó la mano por su puntiagudo pelo.

—Esto no esta bien. —Susurró.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Alice se acercó a mí.

—Están quebrantando la ley…—Susurró ignorando mi pregunta.

— ¿Quienes? —Estaba tan curiosa y odiaba que me ignoraran.

—Los licántropos. Bella deberías preguntarle a Billy que son los licántropos—Sonrió. —Debo irme…nos vemos. —Se fue con pasos de ágil bailarina y yo la observé hasta que se perdió por la puerta.

Agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a la oficina de la señora Cope.

Edward POV

Cuando el estúpido y maldito timbre sonó salí de la forma más rápida que pude. Para alejarme de todo la sociedad, no me dirigí a hablar con mis hermanos, para contarles lo que sucedía y el masacre que casi cometía. Por culpa de alguien inocente y joven.

En ese momento lo único que quería y más deseaba era mantenerme lejos y hacer novillo. Nunca me encontraría así que no corría ningún riesgo a tener un error en mi perfecta hoja de vida.

Crucé el aparcamiento, luego de la clase de biología, para llegar a un lugar algo alejado del instituto y lejos de ese olor ¿El olor de quién, quién más que Bella Swan? Ese aroma era tan potente y extremadamente delicioso, que al llegar a mis fosas nasales casi me hacía abalanzarme encima de ella y quitarle la vida en segundos. Podría haber hecho una masacre en ese salón de clases, sólo para deleitar la dulce sangre de Isabella. Podía haber matado a 20 estudiantes sólo para conseguir la sangre de uno, en siete segundos o más el instituto podría haber conocido una verdadera y cruel masacre…creado por un monstruo.

Podía imaginarme a toda la gente en el suelo y yo lanzándome encima de Bella. Succionando su vida lentamente, quitándole lo que más yo quería. Una vida, una vida de humano.

Hasta había creado un plan para que Bella me acompañará, cosa que haría con gusto si yo le pidiera. Podría haber pasado por su casa y acabar con su vida, podría encontrarla en cualquier lugar también podría matarla, en cualquier lugar. Nadie lo notaría, me la llevaría de forma rápida y terminaría con su vida antes de que Emmett dijera que me patearía el culo.

Era sólo una adolescente, que no tenía idea del monstruo que se sentaba a su lado y que quería beber su sangre. Al sentir el olor de su sangre casi me volvía loco, era muy potente y totalmente deliciosa. Pero lo que también me llamó la atención fue la forma de mirar de Isabela, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y…su forma de pensar.

¡Lo más frustrante, venía ahí!

No podía leer su mente…era una pared en blanco, era como si o hubiera nada de nada.

¿Acaso tenía la cabeza hueca o…simplemente mi don de leer mente no funcionaba en ella?

Empecé a romper mis sesos en busca de respuestas lógicas, que explicaran el fenómeno "Bella".

Algo me atrajo de ella, era muy hermosa, inocente y…torpe pero era diferente y especial a las demás. La forma en que se movía que reía, sonreía y hablaba. Cada vez que se movía o suspiraba su fragancia llegaba a mis fosas nasales, y me hacía empezar a trastornar.

Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo, sentía su aroma, su respiración, ella estaba totalmente…viva y no le iba a arrebatar todo lo que había creado. No le robaría sus sueño, su vida y todo lo que le perteneciera a ella sólo para beber su sangre. Al beber su sangre estaría satisfecho por algunos años, pero Bella no estaría ahí. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Quién explicaría de forma lógica como Bella había muerto? Nadie creería que un vampiro se bebió toda su sangre hasta dejarla sin latidos de corazón sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades.

¡Eso era inhumano, era crueldad pura!

Yo no volvería a hacer eso, no mataría a un humano y tampoco bebería su sangre. Lo había jurado y prometido. A diferencia de mis hermanos yo si me controlaba, Jasper y Emmett habían tenido ya su encuentro con un humano que tenía olor apetitoso… su _tua cantante_.

Entonces, eso significaba que Bella…era mi _tua cantante_ ya que su sangre cantaba para mí, pero yo me resistía satisfacerme con su sangre y beberla hasta dejar a Bella pálida y sin vida.

Una visión cruzo por mi mente ver a Bella si vida en el suelo y pálida. Sin sangre, sin sus latidos, sin sonrojo, sin risa, sin…vida.

¡No le quitaría jamás la vida un humano!

Principalmente a Isabella que era tan joven y tan misteriosa. No podría destruir la vida de Bella y tampoco destruir todo lo que nos había enseñado Carlisle. Ya podría imaginar la cara de decepcionado de él y Esme, me dolía defraudarlos y decepcionarlos era uno de los dolores más duros que sentía en mi vida vampírica pero el monstruo de mi interior me gritaba en la mente:

« ¡Satisface tu sed, bebe su sangre!».

Me rehusaba a seguir las intenciones de mi monstruo interior, eran malévolas e inhumanas. Y esa faceta había sido parte de mi vida antigua, antes de llegar a Forks…mataba a los humanos malos y crueles, pero eso significa que igual los mataba fueran buenos o malos.

Me alegraba de que Carlisle nos hubiera enseñado a satisfacer nuestra sed con los animales y no con los humanos. De esa forma éramos como "_vegetarianos"_ nuestro chiste privado.

No me reí, no estaba de humor.

En este mismo momento quería llegar donde bella y explicarle **TODO**, pero no me entendería. Jamás creería que yo soy un vampiro, que ansiaba beber su sangre pero no lo iba a hacer para mantenerla viva.

Bella se reiría o creería que estoy loco. Nadie que tuviera un buen razonamiento mental pensaría que yo era un vampiro. Un vampiro malo y cruel.

Un monstruo era la buena definición ya que yo no era un héroe ni un salvador. Llegué al aparcamiento y entré en el volvo. Mi amado y querido Volvo, ahí pasaría la mayoría de la tarde antes de que volviera a la tierra.

_Bella debe estar interesada de cierta forma por Edward._

La mente de Jessica, al parecer estaba cerca y era la única persona con la que podía saber que podría pensar Bella. Ya que el muro blanco escondía los pensamientos privados de Bella.

Era como si hubiera que comprar los derechos para ver la mente de Bella, pero ya era tarde por que ella ya los tenía comprado.

_¡Se sonrojo cuando la miro! Y obviamente la tonta solo se hace ilusiones…Edward jamás estaría con ella. _

No me gustó mucho ese pensamiento de Jessica. ¿Se hacía la amiga de Bella y luego le despreciaba? ¿Era tan falsa y sínica que estaba con Bella por que era nueva?

_Puede ser linda…pero no lo suficiente para Edward. Yo sería lo suficiente para él, si sólo el lo viera. _

¿Suficiente para mí?, una imagen llego a la cabeza de Jessica: Yo besándome con ella, de forma muy apasionada.

¡Eso era asqueroso!

Ella no era mi tipo, y no era lo suficiente. Yo todavía no había elegido a mi compañera pero en un momento se me cruzó Bella a la mente y me puse rígido al pensar en eso.

¡Jamás!

Bella era una humana y yo un vampiro. Era una enorme diferencia, ella podía hacer cosas maravillosas que yo no podía.

Respirar por necesidad, comer por necesidad, enfermarse, sonrojarse, llorar, hacer su corazón latir más fuerte o más lento. Tenía sueños, esperanzas, temores, podía lastimarse, podía soñar y principalmente…dormir. Como anhelaba dormir, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Acostarme en el pasto y dormir muy relajado. Me encantaría soñar y soñar, descansar luego de un día frustrante.

_¿Está con…? ¡¡MIKEEEEE!!_

Grito lo último MUY enojada.

_¿Cómo se atreve a robar MI novio?... ¡Él es mi novio! _

De lo que yo y todos sabía Jessica y Mike eran amigos. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de él pero el MUY idiota no se percataba, la ignoraba en ese sentido.

_¡¿Los dos juntos en gimnasia?!...¡Oh, Bella…me las pagarás! _

¿Era una advertencia? ¿Qué le podría hacer a Bella? ¿Acaso, el amor de Jessica a Mike se volvió una obsesión que se vengaría o mataría a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él? Eso me asustaba de parte de Jessica, no le prestaba mucha atención, pero era una persona tranquila. Decidí ignorar los pensamientos de Jessica, ya que se iban concentrando en un desierto donde ella y Mike estaban juntos.

"_¡Aaaaah!"_ Ese grito sonaba como al de Bella, pero yo no podía escuchar su mente me lo imaginaba. La vi, convertirse en un de nosotros.

Vi a un ser humano sufriendo, sólo para convertirse en un vampiro. Obligándola a esta vida, cuando ella no quería. Si yo no bebiera toda la sangre de Bella, cosa que no sucedería, y la dejará con la ponzoña en su sangre entonces…se transformaría pero eso no sucedería por que yo no iba a permitir ninguna de las dos opciones.

"_¿Que-é me ha pasado?"_Me imaginé a Bella se mira a sí misma luego de la transformación. Se pondría como loca, furiosa. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Nunca lo haría, preferiría a que me quemaran vivo a que Isabella se transformará.

Tal vez yo debería elegir, me había percatado que estaba siendo vulnerable. A una simple e insignificante pero misteriosa chiquilla. Su sangre me llamaba, me gritaba a que la bebiera pero no lo haría debía controlarme pero con mi presa tan cerca…no podría.

No podría permanecer todo el año al lado de una humana que tenga una sangre, deliciosa, sabrosa y muy potente. En una de esas ocasiones no lo soportaría y la mataría y eso era justamente lo que NO quería hacer.

—Edward. —Susurro una voz fuera del Volvo. Me sobresalté no había escuchado a nadie, miré a la ventana y saqué en pestillo. — ¿Si, Alice?

—He tenido una visión…—Abrió la puerta del Volvo y entró. — ¿Te irás?

Esa pregunta me pinchó de sorpresa, tan rápido como yo lo había pensado… ya había llegado rápidamente esa visión de Alice. La visión de que me iría, tal vez habría una forma de detenerlo…si debería haber alguna opción. Este asunto no pasaba de castaño oscuro, no era tan peligroso. Reí internamente, el asunto _es peligroso._

—No, Alice. —Ella suspiróó.

_¡Dime la verdad Edward!_

—No me iré…—Insistí.

— ¿Te resistirás a la sangre de…Bella? —Asentí lentamente, y Alice se mordió el labio inferior sólo para ocultar su risa.

_Hasta tú sabes que eso… ¡Es imposible!_

—No, no lo es.

_En algún momento perderás el control…Edward lo harás. Excepto a que tengas el control máximo de tu sed, pero eso no lo creo._

—Lo intentaré Alice, no perderé el control…—Desvié mi vista para mi mirar la ventana y ver como algunas gotas caían.

_¿Te irás, Edward?… ¿De verdad, te irías?_

—Si es lo necesario…lo haré. —No la miré, no quería ver lastima en sus ojos pero tendría que irme si no había ninguna otra opción.

—Podría haber otra opción…—Susurró Alice luego de unos minutos de silencio. La miré con una ceja enarcada.

_Bueno…tú podrías…_

—Intentar cambiar el horario de la clase de biología. —Como si me pegaran un latigazo lo comprendí. Podría intentar convencer a la señora Cope para ver si podría cambiarme de clase.

—Buena idea…—Murmuré. Miré al frente y las gotas ya se detenían.

—Ya me voy…—Abrió la puerta y luego se dispuso a salir.

_Debo hablar con Bella…_

— ¿Por qué? —La curiosidad no se podía esconder en mis ojos. Alice sonrió.

—Por si no la has olido, huele un poco a…Licántropo. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurró a decir lo último.

—No…lo había notado. —Tal vez en la cafetería estaba tan preocupado por leerle la mente a Isabella que no sentí su olor. Olía de forma muy deliciosa pero yo no había sentido el olor a Licántropo. Esos asquerosos hombres lobos, criaturas estúpidas que pisaban este mundo sin razón.

—Estás en la luna, hermano. —Se mofó Alice, bufé y desvié mi mirada de ella. —Nos vemos…—Fue lo único que dijo y luego escuché como cruzaba el aparcamiento con sus pasos gráciles.

Seguí pensando lo frustrante que había sido el día. De la noche a la mañana todo había cambiado, por culpa de ella. Luego de varios minutos salí de Volvo y crucé a gran velocidad el aparcamiento para llegar a la oficina de la humana Cope.

_Y Ella se apretó más a él y entonces él la beso…_

Al parecer estaba leyendo algo, toqué su puerta con los nudillos y escuché un ruido sordo. Se había caído de la silla, sin querer la había asustado.

—Adelante…—Escuché luego de que se levantará, me dispuse a entrar lentamente y luego cerré la puerta. —Oh, Hola señor Cullen.

_¡Es devastadoramente hermoso!...igual que sus hermanos._

Gruñó en su mente y luego me miró.

— ¿Necesita algo? — _¿Me necesita a mí?...¡Haría lo que sea!._

—En verdad…—Aparté sus pensamientos y usé mi encanto natural a ver si funcionaba. Cuando queríamos algo sólo usábamos nuestro encanto vampírico, los humanos cedían de forma fácil. — Me gustaría poder cambiar la clase de Biología—Me incliné hacía ella y le sonreí de forma encantadora. Suspiró y parpadeó deslumbrada.

Funcionó. Punto para Edward.

—No lo sé. —Desvió su vista de la mía y buscó unos papeles, estaba algo nerviosa.

—Por favor…—Suspiré. Olió mi aroma y creo que quedó algo aturdida. Típica reacción de los humanos, los deslumbramos demasiado rápido con nuestra increíble belleza y nuestra forma de deslumbrarlos. —Podría dejármelo en otro horario, además el profesor no se molestará si cambio de horario. —Hice un puchero cuando me miró.

_¡Mucho más sexy que mi esposo!... Si sigue así me voy a desmayar…_

Mi cara se volvió seria, no quería que se desmayara.

—No se puede, Señor Cullen. —Eso me descolocó, escuché un crujir de la puerta pero no me importó, el viento estaba rebelde hoy.

—Por favor… ¿Es demasiado imposible? —Intentaba hacer el bien de NO matar a Bella y no irme de la ciudad pero ella negaba.

¡Que odioso y frustrante se volvió ese día!

—Lo siento, los cupos ya están llenos… a esa hora no hay lugar donde cambiarte. — _¡Pobre bebe Cullen, yo te cuidaré!_

¿Acaso también se iba a obsesionar por nosotros?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y como si el mismo demonio hubiera llegado, sentí la dulce fragancia…la fragancia de Bella. Me envaré y me giré a mirarla.

Estaba apoyada contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de la recepcionista terminará de atenderme para atenderla ella. La miré con algo de odio, y sentí que se tensaba.

Era el momento perfecto podría acabar en segundos con la vida de la señora Cope y beber la sangre de Bella.

Borré ese pensamiento y me giré a mirar la señora Cope.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. —Giré sobre mí mismo y sin mirarla desaparecí por la puerta. Cuando pasé a su lado estuve a punto de morderla, respiré su esencia rápidamente y cuando la miré estaba tensa y algo sonrojada.

Mientras me alejaba escuché a las dos humanas conversar:

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —Le preguntó de de forma maternal. _ ¡Interrumpiste mi momento con Edward Cullen, cariño!_

—Bien —Dijo Isabella con voz débil. Volví a intentar penetrar su mente, pero me era imposible. Lo que más quería era saber lo que pensaba.

Llegué al volvo y me senté en mi asiento esperando la llegada de mis hermanos. Todos venían con sonrisas, excepto Alice. Sabía que había visto algo, y al ver su cara sabía que me iría.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, me iría…les gustará o no.

_Ya lo he visto Edward. No lo hagas, ¡por favor!_ Alice como siempre intentando buscar otra solución.

_¿Qué le paso al idiota de Edward? _El idiota de Emmett nunca sabía lo que pasaba, siempre tan alejado del mundo, ya que su único pensamiento siempre era Rosalie.

_Debe haber sido esa estúpida humana…con la sangre apetitosa. ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ Rosalie con sus estúpidos pensamientos. No siempre ella iba a ser el centro del universo y lo sabía.

—Edward…—Me llamó Alice, asentí y encendí el motor del Volvo cuando todos entraron. —Bella, esta en peligro.

Sólo asentí y mi expresión no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

—Vive en la Push—

— ¿Es una asquerosa licántropo? —Interrumpió Rosalie rápidamente.

—Claro que no, mujer platino. —Dijo Jasper serio.

—Hubiéramos sentido su olor, amor. —Emmett la abrazo.

—Cierto. —Dije mirando a la carretera. — ¿Y…cómo sabes que vive en La Push? —Miré a Alice por el retrovisor.

—Cuando se lastimó yo—

— ¿Se lastimó? —Rosalie iba a romper a reír. Al parecer odiaba a Bella, por que era humana o por que sabía que por ella me iba. — ¿Cómo?

—Una chica llamada Laurent, la molestó cuando jugaba voleibol. Ella se olvidó del partido y justo le lanzaron la bola y se golpeó en la nariz…—Rosalie rió.

—No hay gracia, Rosalie. —Dije entre dientes.

—No arruines la diversión, Edward. Sabes que es divertido ver a los humanos torpes. —Se mordió el labio inferior para dejar de reírse, luego de que yo le enviará una mirada asesina.

—Al parecer a los estúpidos Licántropo se le escapó algo del tratado. —Dijo Alice entre dientes. —Bella me comentó que varias veces, Billy y Jacob Black hablaban de unos tales "Chupasangre".

Yo, Emmett y Jasper soltamos un gruñido. Esos estúpidos licántropos siempre se les escapaba algo.

—Esos perros, ni un secreto pueden guardar. —Susurró Emmett enojado. Yo asentí, también pensaba lo mismo.

—Pero el punto es que…Edward, tú sabes. —Me recordó Alice.

—Esta bien, Alice. Yo…—Suspiré. —Me iré.

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie habló. Sabía quien era la culpable y por cierta parte le molestaba que yo me fuera, pero era lo mejor.

— ¿Seguro? —Dijo Jasper que me miraba. Yo asentí, sin mirar a nadie.

—Hermano, por que simplemente…no satisfaces tu sed. —Susurró Emmett. Abrí los ojos y lo miré enfadado o más que eso.

— ¡No! —Rugí enojado. —No haré eso…

—Edward, ya basta…Emmett sólo decía. —Como siempre Rosalie lo defendía. Jasper me lanzó una ola de calma, por la cual agradecí ya que ese tema de morder a Isabella me tenía enfermo.

Detuve el coche cuando estuvimos en frente del camino que había que seguir para llegar a casa.

—Hablaré con Carlisle. —No miré a ninguno de mis hermanos, sabían que estaban decepcionados y enojados. Decepcionados por que yo era el mayor y supuestamente yo tenía más control de mí sed. Enojados por que todo era culpa de Isabella Swan.

Todos salieron del coche, abrí los ojos y miré por la ventanilla.

— ¿Estarás bien? —Pregunto Alice, estaba muy preocupado por mí.

—Sí, gracias. —Agradecí, ella siempre me apoyaba. Ella sonrió y se dio vuelta para irse con Emmett. Di media vuelta y me empecé a conducir hacía el hospital.

Bella POV

Con un sonrojo que no podía evitar, salí la oficina de la señora Cope. El frío viento golpeo mi cara con fuerza y desordeno mis cabellos. Suspiré, seguía sonrojada y con los vellos de punta.

La forma que me miró, con odio y rencor. Esos ojos negros como dos pozos sin fin se encontraron de una forma que yo no podía explicar.

¿Qué le había hecho? No me conocía y ya me odiaba, ¡No tenía derecho a pensar mal de mí! Tal vez yo no le agradaba por que pensó que yo hablaba mal de él, en el almuerzo, junto con Jessica. Podría ser hermoso o perfecto en todo el sentido, pero era… ¡Perfectamente insoportable!

Pero a Jessica no la miró de esa forma, yo no le había visto mirarla de esa forma. Con odio, rencor o…asco. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Acaso no le agradaban los alumnos nuevos? ¿O yo tenía algo que no le agradaba?

Subí al _trasto_ y esperé unos segundos. Golpeé con la mano el volante y me dolió. La nariz todavía me dolía, sentía las punzadas pero sabía que pasaría. Empecé a conducir un poco más rápido, pero no para llegar a los 100 km, sólo para llegar rápido a la Push. Cuando ya estaba saliendo a fueras de la ciudad un flamante volvo pasó con una velocidad increíble, suspiré algo asustada y seguí conduciendo.

Cerré de un portazo cuando llegué, y me tropecé con una roca.

Genial. Primer día y ya tenía la nariz golpeada, me había tropezado, ya me odiaban pero la parte buena…al menos había conseguido algunas amigas.

Al acercarme a la puerta de mi casa, sentí un olor apesto. Asqueroso, simplemente insoportable. Era una mezcla a perro sucio, un olor a perro terrible…como si no se hubiera bañado en semanas, meses o años. Abrí la puerta con la llave y entré.

Billy, Jake y Sam estaban en la sala. Me tapé la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar y cerré la puerta.

—Hol-la chicos. —Dije con voz nasal. Empecé a respirar por la boca.

—Hola Bella. —Dijeron los tres.

— ¿Siente el mal olor? —Los tres negaron y en ese momento pensé que tal vez yo olía mal o el golpe afectó mi nariz. Retiré mis dedos de la nariz y inhalé, el olor seguía y más concentrado.

— ¿Qué olor hueles Bella? —Yo miré a Billy y volví a tapar mi nariz.

—A perro…sucio. Es asqueroso Billy, huele tan mal… ¿No lo sienten? —Todos se volvieron pálidos.

—B-bella… ¿Tú qu-ué? —Tartamudeó Billy nervioso.

—Necesito hablar algo muy importante. —Me dispuse a abrir más las ventanas para ver si el olor salía de esa sala tan pequeña. Miré a los tres que me miraban nerviosos y pálidos.

— ¿Qué son los "Licántropos"? —Si antes estaban nerviosos y pálidos, ahora estaban más. Suspiré y miré por fuera de la ventana, el aire olía mejor afuera, luego me tapé la nariz y los miré esperando la respuesta. — ¡Díganme! —Casi les gritaba pero estaba estresada y tenía derecho a estarlo.

—Bueno, Bella…—Dijo Sam nervioso.

—No es nada—Interrumpió Jake, le miré furiosa.

— ¡Estoy llena de que me mientan, quiero saber la verdad o le preguntaré a Alice…!— Me detuve al decir eso.

—Dile Billy. —Sam cerró los ojos, ya que se tensaba.

— ¡No! —Gritó Jake. En ese momento sentí el cosquilleo en la palma de la mano, iba a acercarme para pegarle una cachetada pero Billy empezó a narrar:

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —Billy me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos. Y luego están las historias sobre los _fríos._

— ¿Los…los fríos? —Tenía la rara sensación que esa palabra no era buena.

—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras—

— ¿Lobos? —Lo interrumpí, sabía que censuraban algo.

— Licántropos…son los…hombres lobos. —Susurró sin mirarme. —Una criatura mitológica…—Asentí, eso lo sabía. —Son reales, Bella y en verdad…existen. Viven…

— ¡No! —Sam le pego un leve codazo a Jacob, para que se callará.

—En La Push. —Eso me tomó de sorpresa. ¿Hombres lobos en la Push? ¡Por eso Alice me advirtió! Era claro que yo estaba en peligro.

—O-osea que… ¿Tú Sam…eres un licántropo? —Estaba tan nerviosa que se me había olvidado respirar. Sam asintió lentamente, al ver mi reacción creo que se arrepintió.

— ¿Qué piensas, Bella? —Pregunto Billy, luego de unos minutos. Ya que vio que no hablaba, Jake se levantó y se fue, le ignoré me daba igual que pensará.

—Es algo…imposible, pero creíble. —Estaba en lo correcto y en lo incorrecto. — ¡No se lo diré a nadie, claro que no! — Reí de forma tonta. — Pe-ero… ¿Quiénes son los fríos?

Billy se quedó tenso, pensó que yo había olvidado esa parte pero no, no lo hice en mi cabeza seguía rondando los _fríos._

—Bueno, el tatarabuelo de Jacob era el jefe de la tribu, como yo. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos. —Asentí con la cabeza, esperando que continuará.

— ¿Los…los hombres lobos tienen enemigos? —Pregunté al ver que todo se sumió en silencio.

—Sólo uno. —Respondió Billy, hice una mueca de disgusto. Esa respuesta estaba inconclusa y ni él podría negarlo.

—Bueno Bella, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras. Tú lo llamarías…vampiros.

— Si no eran…peligrosos, ¿Por que…? —Pregunté sumamente curiosa.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con todo eso de ser «civilizados»?.

—Dicen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

— ¿Eso es posible? —Enarqué una ceja. En las películas de terror los vampiros succionaban la sangre, sin piedad, de su víctima y además eran criaturas insensibles y salvajes.

— Para estos fríos que llegaron…Sí. —Asintió. —Ellos se habían acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida.

—¿Hay…hay algún vampiro en Forks? —Billy tragó saliva. Al parecer no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte mía. — ¿No me lo dirás, cierto? .

—Me gustaría que lo averiguarás Bella…—Asentí, un nuevo reto. Saber si había vampiros en Forks.

—Esto me parece una locura, pero es…interesante. —Sonrió. —Me iré a tomar una ducha…estoy cansada, además luego me gustaría saber más sobre los licántropos.

—Bella…—Me llamó cuando iba a cruzar el pasillo, me giré y lo miré. — ¿Cómo supiste lo de los licántropos?. —Tragué saliva.

—Bueno tú y Jacob…hablan mucho de eso, siempre mencionan esa palabra. Además hoy…Alice, dijo—

—¿Alice? —Jacob apareció rápidamente a mí lado, me asusté y me aleje instantáneamente.

—Es una de las personas que conocí. —Jacob tenía una manzana en la mano, empezó a apretarla hasta que la manzana perdió todo su jugo. ¡Jacob la había exprimido sin fuerza alguna!

— Esa sucia y maldita… —Interrumpí a Jacob, ya que le pegué un codazo en las costillas.

—No le hables así. —Dije entre dientes, me dolió un poco la mano pero no era un dolor tan fuerte. Billy estaba atónito ante mi reacción. — Me ducharé. —Sin decir nada más me fui. Cargaba un gran secreto conmigo, pero…Alice también sabía algo. Ella había insinuado lo de licántropos, ella ocultaba algo que ella sabía y que yo lo podría saber pronto.

_¿Me dejan reviews, por favor?_

**Porfaaa, que los review al menos lleguen a 15 REVIEWS!**

**DIGANLE A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN ESTE FIC, RECOMIENDOLE PORFAA. SI TENGO POCOS REVIEW, SUPONGO QUE TENDRÉ QUE...ELIMINAR EL FIC.**

**Z**a**fi**ro**C**u**ll**en**' **©


	3. ¿Por qué regresa?

**B**ueno, primero que nada Holaa (: No iba a actualizar hoy, pero lo decidi...además es solo para aclarar unas cosas. Algunas personas me han dejado review diciendo que pedir review para poder actualizar no era bueno.

**Hay que aclarar las cosas:**

1- A nadie le gusta subir un fic y que **nadie **te deje un review. Por que uno trabaja mucho en ese fic (N/A: Ayer me quedé hasta las 23:00 escribiendo el capitulo 8 de deseo prohibido.) y quiere que le recompense con un review.

2- No les pido que me dejen review (En verdad si, lo admito) pero si no quieren **NO lo hagan. **Pero igual sería muy tierno y lindo de su parte dejarme un review.

3- Seguré con el fic por que escribo por que me gusta. Es muy divertido, y esta idea me persiguió por varias semanas hasta que decidi escribirla.

4- Dejo este capitulo para recompensar que me hayan dejado reviews, gracias en serio. No creo que vaya a subir por un poco de tiempo, **tengo pruebas **(Odio el colegio, se los dije?)

* * *

**¿Por qué regresa?**

Luego de ducharme, decidí hablar con Billy. Necesitaba preguntarle de donde venía el olor a perro sucio, de verdad el olor me asqueaba. Casi vomitaba cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación de Billy.

— ¿Billy? —Dijo cuando entre en su habitación, no había nadie. Pasé por la sala y tampoco había alguien. Fui afuera y Billy mirando a la nada, me senté a su lado.

— ¿Sí, Bella? —Pregunto cuando yo abrí la boca.

— ¿Por qué…la casa huele a…perro sucio? —Billy se quedó tensó y me miró.

—B-bueno Bella —Tragó Saliva. —

—Por que antes todo olía maravilloso, ahora huele un asco. —Me quejé, debía hacerlo. Era la única mujer en esa casa con dos hombres.

—Bella, así huelen…en verdad los…licántropos…—Explicó. Me quedé helado, _¡qué asco!,_ gritó mi mente. — ¿Cóm-mo es qué…nos puedes ol-er? —Tartamudeó nervioso.

—N-n-o lo sé…—Le dije pero ahí me acordé. El golpe, la bola, Laurent. —Hoy me golpeé en clase de gimnasia, la bola justo me pego en la nariz. Tal vez altero mi olfato o…algo por el estilo.

—Sí es así, también podrás oler a los _fríos_. —Sonrió.

— No lo creo, tal vez ya los hubiera olido en el…—Me quedé sin hablar y pensé un poco. Si Billy había dicho que yo ya debería haberlos olido es por que…tal vez estaban en el instituto. — ¿Hay fríos en el instituto?

—Debes averiguarlo…—Susurró. — Aunque me parece sorprendente que puedas olernos…—Dijo con tono pensativo y luego se marchó.

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor por que no llovió, aunque la nubosidad densa y oscura seguía presente en el cielo. Mike me acompañó en la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el chico ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Ni siquiera quería saber por que, tampoco no me importaba. En el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo, Jess, Mike, Eric, Ángela y otros tres que no me acordaba de los nombres.

Lo peor fue que estaba agotada, la forma que llovía en Forks no me dejaba dormir. Estaba cansada que en clase de trigonometría casi me quedaba dormida. El señor Varner, aún cuando no levanté la mano para contestar, me hizo contestar yo obvio contesté mal ya que no estaba muy atenta a la clase. Por muy extraño que fuera… mi mente rodaba directo a los Cullen.

En voleibol cuando jugábamos una de esas veces, cuando no me aparté de la trayectoria, la golpeé y le cayó a la cara de Laurent. En ese momento me sentí tan feliz, ¡La revancha!

Le dije con una falsa tristeza, que no se percató, que lo sentía. Acepto mis disculpas y la llevaron a enfermería ya que le quedó roja la cara. Pero también fue malo cuando Edward Cullen no apareció, sentí culpa por que tal vez, sólo tal vez, fue mi culpa.

En la hora del almuerzo venía atrás de Jessica, buscando una buena frase para llegar donde Edward Cullen y pedirle una explicación. Al entrar a la cafetería intenté no mirar a la mesa que tanto deseaba ver pero, mis intentos fueron en vanos, decidí echar una miradita. Estaban los cuatro menos él. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, Jessica y Mike conversaban animadamente y 

yo conversé con Ángela sobre varios asuntos. A veces miraba a la mesa de Los Cullen esperando verlo, esperando que me ignorara, como ayer, en la clase de Biología. Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike y yo conversábamos sobre los perros. Y el decía cual era el perro que más le gustaba y yo decía lo mismo, era algo tonto nuestra conversación pero yo me entretuve mucho. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento, muy feliz por que no se había presentado. El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio, estaba muy feliz sola. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia, en cierta forma me sentía…culpable pero ni siquiera yo sabía lo que había hecho.

Luego de gimnasia me enfundé vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario. Busqué en mi cartera, al entrar en el _trasto_, para ir a comprar al supermercado. Billy y Jacob no sabían cocinar, en verdad ni siquiera sabían lo que cocinaban sólo intentaban ser chefs. Me dirigí al supermercado Thriftway y empecé a comprar lo necesario.

Cuando iba a mi coche algo me llamó la atención, algo se movió entre los arboles y me asusté un poco. Ya que los arboles se movieron mucho y no había ninguna criatura que pudiera hacer eso o tal vez si la había.

Al llegar a casa, había un papelito que decía:

_Bella, hemos salido tengo cosas importantes que discutir con Jake y Sam No tardaré mucho, cualquier cosa ve a la casa de Sam_

Ni siquiera sabía donde quedaba la casa de Sam pero no me importó. Saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico. Hoy Jacob y Billy iban a comer comida de verdad.

Mientras la comida se cocinaba en el horno, me entró curiosidad revisar la habitación de Billy. Respiré por la boca ya que el olor de perro sucio era asqueroso. Revisé en el estante, debajo de la cama en el armario y por último los cajones. En una de esas encontré un álbum, lo que me sorprendió ya que sólo había como cuatro fotos.

Al ver la primera foto, me llego un recuerdo como una punzada fuerte en la cabeza. Era de más o menos cuatro años, a su lado había un hombre muy parecido a ella. Ella tenía piel blanca albina, el pelo largo y negro, sus ojos eran cafés como el chocolate. Su frente tenía forma de corazón y sus facciones eran finas.

Me quedé helada, abajo estaba escrito:

_Te amamos Bella, tus padres_…

Decía algo más pero la hoja estaba a la mitad, donde podría decir el nombre de mis padres. Saqué esa hoja y la guardé en mi bolsillo, deje en su lugar en álbum, cuando escuché el crujir de la puerta. Casi corrí para llegar a la cocina y terminar la comida.

— ¿Bella? —Pregunto Billy cuando escuchó que yo acomodaba un plato en la mesa.

_¿Quién más puede ser, Billy?, _pensé un poco molesta.

—Hola Billy. —Intenté sonar amable pero no podía. Me ocultaba ese álbum… ¡Que tenía mi foto!

— Huele bien… ¿Qué es? —Jacob entró en la cocina y vio la mesa con la comida lista.

—Lo cociné yo. —Dije al ver las bocas abiertas de Jacob y Billy.

—Gracias, Bella. —Sonrió Billy y se acercó a comer.

— ¿Por qué respiras por la boca? —Preguntó Jacob cuando volví a tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Por que…—Señalé a él y Billy. —Ustedes huelen a perro sucio.

— ¿P-puede ol-e-rnos? —Tartamudeó como un idiota Jacob. Asentí al igual que Billy.

—No huelen bien por decir…—Dije seria. Me dispuse a comer, lo más rápido que pude. Luego me despedí de Billy y Jacob para ir a dormir. Al entrar a mi habitación volví a mirar la foto, si esa era yo era preciosa y ese debía ser mi padre. Podía estar vivo o…muerto, tal vez podría seguir viviendo acá o tal vez ya se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. No hablaba mucho con Billy o Jacob, no estaba de humor. Me escondía gran parte de mi vida sin decirme nada era… injusto. Cuando Billy no estaba yo entraba en su habitación y buscaba más cosas sobre mí, pero a veces tenía que salir de la casa el olor era insoportable. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Yo vivía en La Push y la conocía muy bien, excepto esa parte. Billy o Jacob siempre se rehusaban a llevarme ahí pero no importaba acepté a ir con ellos.

Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Y por cierta parte me agradaba ya que tenía sólo para mí el asiento pero también me sentía llena de curiosidad ya que siempre me preguntaba si por mí culpa se había ido de la escuela.

El sábado fui a la biblioteca, que tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Compré los libros que leeríamos y luego me devolví a La Push. Ansiaba hablar con Alice, pero no había tenido tiempo. Además tenía una sospecha que ella trataba de evitarme. Pronto visitaría Seattle u Olympia, ansiaba comprar buenos libros que fueran de buena calidad. El domingo limpié la casa intentando, de forma fracasada, limpiar el asqueroso olor a perro sucio, además leí _Cumbres borrascosas _por ya quinta vez.

El lunes muchas personas me saludaron en el aparcamiento, no recordaba el nombre de todos pero los saludé sonriendo y levantando la mano. En clase de Literatura Mike, como siempre, se sentó al lado mío. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre _Cumbres borrascosas. _Era fácil, sin complicaciones no podía tener una mala calificación lo había leído varías veces y me sabía algunas frases de los personajes.

Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo yo igual grité. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

—Nieva—Dijo Mike con asombro, como si nunca hubiera nevado en Forks. —Genial.

—Adoro la nieve es muy hermosa. —Abrí la palma de la mano examinando las pelusas de color blanco.

— ¿Guerra de bolas de nieve? —Abrí la boca para decirle un frío: No, pero algo impacto en mi nuca. Me giré, para gritarle ciertas incoherencias al que me habían lanzado la boa pero me detuve por que ahí estaba Alice.

— ¡Alice! —Sonreí de júbilo. No sabía por que, pero con ella me sentía cómoda. Aunque solo habíamos hablado una vez, sentí que podía ser mi amiga de verdad.

—Hola Bella. —Sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Me buscabas?

Asentí con la cabeza confundida. ¿Cómo la sabía?

— ¿C-omo lo sabías? — Dije siguiendo a Alice, nos sentamos en la nieve un poco alejada de donde volaban las bombas blancas.

— Tengo un instinto natural. —Sonrió y pude ver sus blancos dientes. — ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Ya lo he averiguado, y por lo más raro que sea el golpe en la nariz…me afectó. —Concluí, Alice me miró con algo de sorpresa. — Quería hablar contigo pero nunca te encontraba.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, Bella… soy una mujer ocupada. —Rió. — ¿Y qué descubriste?

Aclaré la garganta y empecé a hablar:

— Billy me dijo la verdad, todo sobre los licántropos —Alice asintió no tan sorprendida. — ¿Tú…cómo lo sabías?

—Es algo difícil de explicar Bella, yo lo sabía pero no puedo decirte por que.

—Bueno, entiendo que hay cosas que se deben mantener en secreto. —Susurré mirando la blancura en la cual me sentaba.

—Si pudiera Bella, te lo diría. Odio mantener secretos con mis amigas…—Miré a Alice rápidamente con un brillo de júbilo. ¿Amigas?, cuando había hablado con Alice me pareció la persona más divertida y sincera, al igual que Ángela.

— ¿De verdad…amigas? —Susurré pensativa. Alice asintió.

— ¡Claro que sí, Bella! —Rió. — ¿Te gusta ir de compras? —Asentí, no era tan obsesionada por comprar pero me gustaba. — ¡Podría regalarte ropa!

— Claro que… ¿PERDÓN? —Casi gritaba lo último. — No Alice, regalar no…yo tengo dinero ahorrado y no hay problema no necesito que nadie me compré. —Sonreí nerviosa.

— ¡Oh, vamos Bella! —Hizo puchero. —Al menos déjame comprarte un vestido.

— ¿Para que un vestido? —Reí.

— ¡Para el baile de promoción tonta o el de primavera! — Rió emocionada.

— Alice, como seremos amigas te diré la verdad…odio los bailes. Sé bailar pero…no me gusta ir. Además… ¿Quién me invitaría? —Alice me examinó con la mirada y luego me miró de arriba abajo.

— Bella… ¡Eres muy guapa, cualquiera te invitaría! — Casi grito lo último. Me sonrojé de forma notable y luego nos levantamos para dirigirnos a la entrada.

—Alice…—Susurré y nos detuvimos. — ¿Quiénes son los fríos? —Pregunté haciéndome la tonta, sabía quienes era pero tal vez Alice sabía más de lo que Billy sabía o más de lo que él me había dicho. Su rostro se volvió serio y ella se tensó.

— No lo sé…—Susurro, con suerte ese susurro fue audible. Una vocecita en mi interior me grito que estaba mintiendo, ignoré la voz y dije:

—Claro…según Billy hay fríos acá. —Susurré igual. —Según el…los fríos son…vampiros. —Me recorrió un escalofrío decir esa palabra. Alice sólo asintió.

— Bella…me dijiste que el golpe de la nariz te había afectado. —Yo asentí esperando su pregunta. — ¿En que sentido? —Me miró a los ojos.

—Ah…bueno, yo…tal vez no me lo creas pero—

— ¡Claro que te creeré! — Rió.

—Al llegar a La Push sentí un terrible olor y siempre lo siento cuando estoy allá. Un olor a…perro sucio. —Alice me miró sin comprender. — luego Billy me contó que así olían en verdad, de verdad me asusté cuando me lo dijo. No es que haya afectado por completo mi forma de olfatear ya que puede oler la sangre pero aho—

— ¿Hueles la sangre? —Pregunto con un tono de curiosidad.

—Sí, huele muy mal. —Arrugué la nariz. —Siempre me mareo o vomito al olerla. Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto. — ¿Qué?

—No sabía que los humanos podían oler la sangre…—Murmuró pensativa.

— Pero…los licántropos huelen peor que la sangre…—Aclaré.

— Es un muy buen don. —Opinó con voz aterciopelada. Yo asentí feliz. — Se me hace fácil hablar contigo Bella, es muy divertido. Ya que Rosalie —Bufó. —Es completamente difícil hablar con una egocéntrica que quiere ser el centro del universo.

Las dos nos reímos y cuando abrí los ojos para comentar algo con la pequeña Alice, Rosalie se encontraba atrás de ella. Era un escultura a todo perfección no había ningún error en su rostro o cuerpo, me quedé boca abierta mirándola.

—Hola Alice. —Saludó a Alice, la pequeña nombrada se giró y le murmuró algo que no pude escuchar. Rosalie me miró con algo de odio y simplemente levanto la mano en forma de saludo, a regañadientes, y luego se marchó.

— Creo que no deberíamos haber hablado de ella…—Susurré mirando mis pies.

— No importa, Rosalie siempre es así de…—Alice se detuvo y cerro los ojos. Abrió los ojos luego de unos segundos y me miró llena de miedo y preocupación. —No, no puede ser…—Susurró.

— ¿Pasa algo, Alice? —Me acerqué a ella, Alice se alejó un poco de mí e intentó sonreír.

—Debo irme, Bella nos vemos después. —Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue antes de que yo le dijera algo. Sus pasos gráciles me dejaron boca abierta, sus pasos era tan perfectos que se veían sumamente calculados.

Luego de la clase de español, yo y Jessica nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier pero yo no quería que ninguna me llegará. Por si acaso, llevaba mi carpeta en las manos lista para usar como escudo si era necesario.

—Calma Bella. —Rió. —Nadie te lanzará bolas de nieve. —Entrecerré los ojos cuando la miré.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? …en cualquier momento me pegan en la nunca y me caigo, me rompo los dientes… ¿Y? —Jessica volvió a reírse.

—Es algo…exagerado. ¿No lo crees? —Asentí, pero nunca se sabe. — ¿Así que…hablaste con Alice Cullen? —Asentí lentamente, noté un tono de mucha curiosidad en su voz.

— Es muy simpática y divertida, nos hemos hecho amiga rápido. —Comenté, decidí pasar la parte de los _Fríos _y lo _licántropos_.

—Oh, claro. Es extraño ya que los Cullen, no son amigos de nadie más. —Entramos en la cafetería y nos unimos a la cola para comprar la comida. — Siempre conversan entre ellos, es como si tuvieran secretos que no les gustaría compartir. —Tragué saliva y asentí. Jessica estaba en lo cierto y yo también lo había notado.

Mike nos alcanzó y se unió a la cola. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente de una pelea de bolas de nieve.

—Me gustaría participar. —Sonreí animada.

— ¿En verdad? —Mike me miró emocionado y feliz. Asentí, para que él estuviera feliz.

— ¡Yo igual quiero! — Rió Jessica de forma tonta.

—Ehm…si alguien me lanza una bola de nieve en la boca y me ahogó. Jessica te dejo mis cosas y a Ángela igual. —Las dos nos reímos. —Tengo hambre—Comenté.

— Ya me imaginó a Mike en el suelo lleno de nieve e igual tengo hambre— Yo y Jessica volvimos a reír.

— Jajá—Dijo él serio.

— ¿Jessica seamos aliadas? —Ella asintió y luego miró de reojo a Mike.

—Perderás Newton. —Ella se sonrojo cuando Mike le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Iré a hablar con Eric a ver si se une…—Fue lo último que dijo antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Te gusta Mike, cierto? —Jessica me miró aún sonrojada y asintió. —Se nota, hacen una muy hermosa pareja.

—Pero él aún no lo nota…—Su tono era triste. Era muy feo lo que le hacía Mike, no se percataba de que Jessica estaba locamente enamorada de él.

—Oye Bella…—Me llamó una voz aterciopelada, era Alice.

—Ya regreso…—Le dije, ella asintió llena de curiosidad y yo avancé a hablar con Alice. — Hola Alice…—Sonreí.

— Bella, me preguntaba si querías ir de compras este sábado…—Sonrió de forma animada.

—No lo sé, yo…—Alice hizo puchero. — ¿A dónde vamos? —Le pregunté de forma animada.

—Estaba pensando Port Ángeles o Seattle… ¡No lo sé! —Rió emocionada.

—Alice…—Mi tono e voz se había vuelto triste. —Necesito tu ayuda. —Ella me miró seria y asintió lentamente.

—Dime Bella…

—Yo…yo…confío en ti y sé que me puedes ayudar. —Ella asintió, tragué saliva para continuar. — ¿Tú…me podrías ayudar a encontrar a mis padres? —Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego su expresión se suavizo. Me tensé y empecé a sollozar por que en una parte grande de mi corazón yo extrañaba a mis padres.

—Claro que sí, Bella. —Me abrazo con cariño, correspondí el abrazo pero me arrepentí. Estaba tan fría, igual que la otra vez, que parecía que no se hubiera abrigado.

—M-muchas g-racias…—Me limpié la lágrima que se deslizo por mi mejilla. Alice desvió su mirada a un lado y luego me miró otra vez.

—Bueno, me voy con mis hermanos. Tengo que molestar a Emmett. —Asentí y vi como se iba con sus pasos gráciles, al mirar alrededor me percaté que varias personas me miraban mientras cuchicheaban, se reían y comentaban cosas.

Me volví con Jessica y seguimos hablando. Cuando me pregunto sobre que había hablado con Alice cambié el tema, no me apetecía hablarlo con ella.

Decidí mirar la mesa de Los Cullen para ver como Alice molestaba a Emmett pero al observarla me quedé petrificada, la mesa ahora era ocupada por cinco personas.

— ¡Hm, Bella! —Bajé la vista, sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Un refresco…—Susurré con voz débil. Me recordé que no tenía motivo para sentirme cohibida no había nada de malo, yo no le había hecho nada de malo.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? —Mike me levanto la cara con las manos yo me alejé un poco de él.

—Estoy mareada…—Dije entre dientes y le fruncí el ceño a Mike.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

—No, no tengo. Estoy algo mareada. —Comenté bajando la vista.

— Pero…recién acabas de comentar que tenías hambre…—Dijo Mike.

—Pero ya no la tengo…—Dije algo enojada.

Compraron la comida y compré mi refresco y nos dirigimos a la mesa. Caminé todo el camino hacía la mesa con la cabeza abajo. Al sentarme hablé un poco con Ángela pero luego ella se marchó. Tomé pequeño sorbos de la coca-cola, tenía un nudo en el estómago y sentí que el cualquier momento vomitaría.

—Bella… ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Mike mirándome.

—Estoy bien, no me pasa nada. Estoy algo mareada.

—Si sigues así, deberías ir a la enfermería. —Comentó. Perfecto. Buena idea, podría huir sólo debería parecer más paliducha de lo normal y podría ir a la enfermería.

Pero era ridículo no tenía motivos para huir.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si él me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que yo era muy cobarde.

Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.

Ellos se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no. Ellos podría vestirse lo que sea igual seguirían luciendo hermosos pero los demás no. Aparte de todo eso de la alegría, los juegos y las risas, algo estaba diferente, no podría identificarlo pero tenía esa sensación.

Estudié el rostro de Edward Cullen con mucho cuidado. Pude ver que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos 

acusadas, pero todavía no lograba identificar lo que se veía diferente. Seguía mirando cada una de sus perfectas facciones.

— ¿A quién miras, Bella? —Jessica interrumpió mi estudio, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese momento los ojos de Edward centellaron cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Ladeé la cabeza en un intento de esconder mi rostro en mi pelo, sentí mis mejillas arder. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos ya no eran tan duros y hostiles desde la última vez que le había visto. Si no que tenían una pizca de curiosidad, y como lo imaginé, de insatisfacción.

—Edward Cullen te esta mirando—Susurró Jessica en mí oído y se rió. Me tensé eso no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Esta… esta enojado? —Pergunte tímida no queria alzar mi rostro para verle.

—No, yo creo que te mira…con curiosidad. —Se rió otra vez. — ¿Por qué dices enojado? —Susurró.

—Así me miró la otra vez en la clase de biología. —Susurre y sentí mis mejillas más cálidas. —Creo que no le agrado. —Le confesé.

—A los Cullen no les agrada nadie, tampoco les gusta nadie. Tal vez para Edward no hay una chica verdaderamente agradable en el instituto…pero te sigue mirando. —Su voz estaba llena de ansiadad.

—No le mires. —Le rogué, Jessica rió y volvió a meterse en la conversación con Mike.

Me prometía mi misma que asistiría a clases de biología ya que según Jessica no se veía enojado. Soporte la tentación de mirar a su mesa todo el almuerzo. Cuando terminó el almuerzo, no quería para nada que Mike me acompañará ya que yo sabía que él era el blanco principal de las bolas y nunca se sabía que si en una de esas bolas de nieve me llegarán a mí.

Cuando abrieron la puerta todos gemimos al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, por mala suerte, la lluvia quitaba el rastro de la nieve. Me cubrí con la capucha y avancé junto a Mike hacía el edificio número cuatro. Mike y yo veníamos quejándonos en el camino, ya que los dos, obviamente, íbamos a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Al llegar a la puerta me detuve, comprobé que estaba vacía. En ese momento mi cerebro creo dos planes rápidamente:

El primero sería decirle al profesor que estaba mareada y quería vomitar. Me dejaría ir a la enfermería y me perdería la clase.

El segundo era entrar y enfrentarme, a su posible, mirada hostíl. Sentirme cohibida por su forma de ser y por la forma que me miraba.

Opté por la segunda, no podría hacer la primera opción todo el año. El profesor luego de unas semanas dejaría de creerme. Suspiré y entré a la clase de biología para enfrentarme al destino.

* * *

**L**es agradecería si me dejarán su review, eso motiva a cualquier escritor, por supuesto, a seguir escribiendo.

**L**es agradezco, ya que gastan minutos de su vida, leyendo mi simple fic y eso es mucho para mí (:

**Zafiro Cullen' **©


	4. Un Libro Cerrado

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece**,** le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

**Un Libro Cerrado**

Edward POV

_¿Se resistirá?_

_¿Por qué regreso tan rápido?_

_Lo podrían echar luego de una semana._

_¿Carlisle estará decepcionado?_

_¿Qué hará Edward?_

_¿Va a matar a la insignificante humana?_

Esos habían sido uno de los pensamientos que había escuchado de parte de mis hermanos, mientras yo conducía en silencio. Nadie dijo nada cuando regresé, tal vez no me extrañaron. En mi ausencia recobré la conciencia haciendo que mi mente funcionará y me gritará:

_¡Es una simple humana! _

_¿Por culpa de ella te has ido?_

_¿Defraudaste a Carlisle y a Esme?_

_¿Una humana hará que todo cambie en tu vida, sólo por que ella tiene una sangre apetitosa?_

Mi cerebro tenía las preguntas que yo necesitaba escuchar y tenía toda la razón. Había abandonado mi vida por una simple y tonta humana. Podría ser misteriosa y guapa, pero ¡Sólo era una humana! No dejaría que se entrometiera en mi vida, que la altera por culpa de su sangre. No bebería de ella pero tampoco me iría por que quería beber de ella.

Había sido una de las decisiones más estúpida que he efectuado desde que soy un monstruo. El momento que decidí irme no pensé en Esme o Carlisle, como se sentirían por mi partida. Cuando me ausenté siempre imaginaba la cara de decepción de Carlisle, perseguía mi mente al igual que la imagen de Isabella Swan.

¿Como una simple y misteriosa chiquilla pudo cambiar mi vida con sólo entrar a esa cálida sala?

Era simplemente ridículo y vergonzoso. Además ella era insignificante y completamente ajena al peligro en el que se metía por tener una potente sangre. Ella tenía suerte de que yo no había bebido de ella, tenía mucha suerte. Era como si el demonio quisiera vengarse de mí, trayendo a Bella como el cebo. Haciendo volverme loco con sólo oler su deliciosa sangre.

Tenía miedo de defraudar a mi familia, si perdía el control podría beber de Bella hasta dejarla sin vida. Y se levantaría las sospechas y tendríamos que mudarnos otra vez. Y eso no era lo que yo quería, no quería irme Forks era un sitio agradable.

Si tan sólo pudiera leer su mente, su inocente y adorable mente me controlaría y pensaría que ella no merecía ser mordida o tocada. Pero no podía leerla, su mente estaba en blanco.

Seguía preguntándome si su cabeza era hueca, era demasiado inteligente para mi don o si mi don no le afectaba. Eso era bastante peligroso ya que la podía ver y podría ver que respiraba y era humana pero su mente estaba vacía, cubierta con un muro de protección al cual yo no podía penetrar y eso sólo me distraía y hacía que captará su fragancia.

Tenía que averiguar la forma de leer sus pensamientos, la forma de penetrar el muro de protección y saber exactamente lo que Isabella Swan pensaba pero lo averiguaría pero ya que 

no sabía no se lo comentaría a mi familia. Ya que ellos nunca habían conocido a un humano inmune al donde de un vampiro.

_Edward obtendré mi revancha._

_¡Te quedarás más blanco de lo que imaginas!_

_¡Prepárate para perder!_

_¡Quedarás como un pingüino hermano!_

Ese eran los pensamientos de Jasper y Emmett cuando entramos en el comedor. Al parecer la mayoría de la gente se había percatado de mi presencia otra vez y me miraban asombrados. No les prestaba atención eran insignificantes humanos que nos tenían celos y otros nos deseaban.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, todos teníamos las bandejas frente a nosotros pero nadie comía. Claro, ya que nuestra comida estaba alrededor de nosotros. Quería ver la causante de mi trastorno mental pero no se encontraba ahí todavía no había llegado, al igual que Alice.

— ¿Y Alice? —Pregunto Emmett, que se sentó cerca de Rosalie.

—No lo sé, creo que fue con esa muchacha de sangre apetitosa—

—Isabella—Le informé de forma agresiva.

—Calma Edward. —Dijo Rosalie con arrogancia. — ¿Sigues pensando en como atacar tu presa?

—No la atacaré, Rosalie y no, no es mi presa. —Entrecerré los ojos—Y tampoco es presa de nadie—Les informé a mis tres hermanos.

Rosalie sacó su mini espejo y empezó a mirarse en el espejo. Mientras se pintaba los labios con labial rojo.

—Si igual te ves hermosa…—Suspiró Emmett.

—No, todavía no me veo bien. —Comentó. Rodé los ojos Rosalie era simplemente…egocéntrica, en todo el sentido. A veces llegaba a aborrecer.

—Te verás mejor si esta noche logró sacar más tu belleza—Le susurró Emmett más cerca de Rosalie, ella le sonrió y si hubiera podido se sonrojaría.

Aparté mi mente de los asquerosos pensamientos XXX de Emmett, siempre era lo mismo. Pero cada vez eran más asquerosos.

_¿Dónde estará, Alice?...Necesitamos hablar de cosas muy importante esta noche o hacer cosas muy importantes esta noche._

Jasper se percató que me metía a su mente y me miró con rabia.

_Edward no me hagas enviarte una ola de lujuria ¿OK? O algo peor… ¡ASÍ QUE SALE DE MI MENTE!_

Lo último lo grito tan fuerte que casi me caía de la silla. Rose y Emmett rieron. Y en ese momento me dispuse a pensar quien podría ser mi pareja, me encantaría que apareciera una señal. Ya que en estos últimos días me había sentido…sólo.

Y como si hubiera pedido ese deseo capté la deliciosa y sabrosa esencia en mis fosas nasales.

¿Esa habría sido la señal?

¡Claro que no! Sería sumamente ridículo que yo me enamorará de una humana. Sería estúpido e imposible. Busqué a la joven que soltaba la deliciosa esencia, y se encontraba hablando con Alice. En ese momento ella sollozo y Alice la abrazo de manera maternal.

Intenté escuchar su conversación pero todos hablaban y reían, así que sólo las veía mover sus bocas.

_Pobre Bella, claro que la ayudaré._

Alice me hecho una ojeada y luego volvió a mirar a Isabella. Empecé buscar en su mente información de lo que estaba pasando, sentía curiosidad.

_¡EDWARD CULLEN SALE DE MI MENTE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!_

Grito al igual que Jasper, y al igual que antes, casi me caía de la silla. Alice se acercó con pasos gráciles hacía nosotros sonriendo feliz. Pude observar como Isabella se giraba y volvía a conversar con Jessica. Intenté penetrar otra vez la mente de la joven y deliciosa estudiante pero…NADA. Vacío, blanco y privado.

_¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué está mareada?... ¡Oh, claro miró a la mesa de los Cullen!_

Jessica dirigió una vista hacía nuestra mesa y luego la desvió.

_¡Esta claro que algo trae ella con Edward Cullen! _

Rió internamente.

Vi como Mike agarro el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y en ese momento si no hubiera tanta gente le hubiera matado, de la forma más mala y lenta.

¿Estaban juntos? ¿Acaso, en esta semana Mike se las había arreglado para salir con Isabella?

¿¡Acaso, eran **novios**!?

La última pregunta me sorprendió, me sorprendió que yo pensará esto. ¿Y si lo eran? No me importaba, yo no podría decidir el destino de Isabella.

Al ver como Isabella se alejaba de Mike y le fruncía el ceño, significaba que NO, no lo eran. No supe por que pero sentí un alivio y paz impresionante.

— ¿Qué tal, hermanos? —Se sentó al lado de Jasper que pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

_Edward te he traído el olor de la esencia de Bella._

— ¿Cómo estás, Edward? —Sonrió Alice, volví a inhalar el dulce aroma.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaban los dos? —Preguntamos Yo y Rose al mismo unísono, nos miramos y fruncimos el ceño y luego volvimos a mirar a Alice.

— ¿Qué les importa? —Rió Alice.

—Tiene razón…—Rose sonrió con arrogancia. — ¿A quién le importa los estúpidos problemas de un fea y estúpida humana? —Sonrió, todos miramos a Roselie con algo de odio. Nosotros nunca hablábamos mal de los humanos, pero ella era la única que le gustaba mofarse de la "gente inferior", tal vez por que no tenía nada más que hacer o por que sentía ciertos celos de los humanos y le gustaba burlarse de sus discapacidades.

—Esa humana no es estúpida, es guapa y brillante. —Mis labios pronunciaron esa frase sin que yo quisiera pero era lo que pensaba de Isabella Swan. Alice y Jasper abrieron los ojos, Emmett se iba a reír por la cara de furia de Rosalie.

— ¿Acaso…te gusta la humana? —Sonrió con incredulidad.

— ¡Claro que no, Rosalie! —Contraataque, ella entrecerró los ojos y yo hice lo mismo.

_¿Acaso ella se imagina cosas eróticas que a ti te gustan?_

_¿Ella se imagina desnuda y a ti te encanta ese pensamiento?_

La furia me consumió e iba a saltar encima de Rosalie.

—Ya basta, hermanos. —Intervino Emmett, antes de que estrangulará a Rosalie.

—Bueno, da igual total. —Miró a Emmett. —Es sólo una humana del…montón. —Rosalie sonrió con mofa.

—Rosalie, ya basta. —Me defendió Alice, antes de que yo dijera algo.

Jasper nos envío una ola de tranquilidad y todo le agradecimos asintiendo.

— ¿Haremos otra guerra de nieve? —Sonrió Emmett, yo y Jasper asentimos.

— Tenlo por hecho. —Susurré.

—Claro que sí. —Jasper Gruño desafiante.

—Oh, te traje un regalo Emmett. —Alice se levanto y sacó un poco de nieve de su bolsillo y rápidamente lo deposito en el pelo de Emmett.

Nos reímos, los movimientos de Alice fueron tan rápidos que Emmett ni se percató y además algunas pelusas de nieve le cayeron a Rosalie.

— ¡Emmett! —Chilló ella enojada, por la voz de pito de Rose todo volvimos a reírnos. Tal vez ahora ya creería que se vería fea.

—Calma, Rose…te ayudaré— Se acercó a Ella y cuando le iba a limpiar el pelo a Rose, sacudió él el suyo y Roselie se alejo, todos volvimos a reír.

—Oh, Edward. Cuidado para no caerte de la silla. —Sonrió Alice.

— ¿Cuándo te iba a caer de la silla? —Pregunto Emmett apunto de reírse.

—Cuando Jasper me grito mentalmente, el ruido fue fuerte que casi me caía y cuando Alice me grito mentalmente también. —Todos se rieron y yo también.

No podría creer todos los días que había perdido sólo por la Isabella, la diversión que me perdí, el derecho de gozar con mis hermanos. Sólo por culpa de su deliciosa sangre.

Me pregunté que hacía Bella en ese momento, decidí no mirar pero si ver los pensamientos de Jessica.

_¿Por qué Bella esta TAN distraída?_

_¿A quién mierda mira?_

_Hm… ¿¡EDWARD CULLEN!?_

Levanté el rostro para mirar a Bella y justo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, una chispa de curiosidad se despertó en nuestros ojos. Un rosa se incrementó en sus mejillas y ella ladeó su 

cabeza para esconderse entre su pelo. Estudié su hermoso pelo, color negro que caía de forma agradable por su hombro. Debería oler de forma deliciosa.

¿Cómo sería tocar su lisa melena?

Borré esa pregunta rápidamente de mi cabeza y seguí mirando a Bella intentando penetrar sus pensamientos, pero todo seguía…Blanco & Vacío.

_Edward Cullen… ¿Me mira? No, no mira a….¡¡BELLA??_

Lo último lo grito algo sorprendida y furiosa en su mente.

_¡No puedo creerlo! ...¿Acaso todo se basa en Bella?_

Celos, típicos de los humanos.

_Mejor le digo que la mira._

_¿Enojado? No parece enojado, tiene una chispa de… ¡Curiosidad!_

_¿Por qué debería estar enojado?_

No estaba para nada enojado con Isabella. Era sólo que su olor…era delicioso pero yo no podría llegar y decirle: Hola Isabella, soy Edward Cullen un vampiro que se muere por beber tu sangre.

_¿No le agrada? … ¡Claro que no le agradaba! Tal vez por lo fea que es o por que simplemente huele mal._

Jessica estaba completamente celosa y equivocada. Bella era muy guapa y su olor era totalmente delicioso. La sangre más deliciosa de todo el instituto, nadie del instituto tenía ese olor. Ese perfecto y sabroso olor.

_Claro, a los Cullen no les agrada nadie y eso se ve en sus rostros. Aunque sean hermosos igual son…antipáticos._

Somos muy simpáticos, pero hacer amistades con los humanos no era necesario para nosotros.

_Tal vez para Edward no hay una chica verdaderamente agradable en el instituto…eso es una perdida de chico, un chico guapo menos._

¿Los humanos sólo miraban lo físico de una persona y eso era lo que les atraía?

_Pero… ¡La sigue mirando! _

Había olvidado por completo que seguía contemplado a Bella, desvié la vista y miré a la nada.

_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_

_Una mente mucho más avanzada_, me reí internamente antes esa respuesta de parte mía.

_¿Qué no le miré? ¡Es imposible no mirar a Edward Cullen! Es tan…wow._

_La mira como la otra vez, cuando ella dijo que él era el más guapo de todos los cinco._

¿Bella, me encontró guapo el primer día?

_¡Y justo la había mirado! Y para peor igual que ahora… ¡Se sonrojo! _

Recordé cuando vi a Bella por primera vez, sus ojos cafés estaban lleno de miedo y misterioso. Yo podría mirarlos todo el día sólo para saber lo que ella pensaba.

Luego de eso la mente de Jessica se concentró en la conversación que tenía con Mike. Busqué a otra persona con la cual Bella estuviera hablando pero nada.

El resto del almuerzo me obligué a mi mismo en no pensar en Isabella Swan pero ella tenía algo que me atraía, su sangre claro pero ella era diferente a los otros humanos, completamente diferente.

— ¿En qué piensa Isabella, Edward? —Pregunto Jasper interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Le miré y eso me pilló de sorpresa. ¿En qué pensaba Bella?, daría todo mi dinero por saber que pasaba por su adorable cabecita.

—Hm…—Recordé los pensamientos de Jessica. —Cree que no le agrado, que estoy enojado con ella. Por mi comportamiento del primer día que olí su sangre.

— ¡Pobre humana! —Rió Jasper. — ¡No sabe que estás loco por ella! —Emmett y él rompieron a carcajadas. — Te podría obsesionar por ella—Volvió a reír junto a Emmett.

Cuando les iba a pegar a los dos, para que luego gimieran como niñitas escuché un pensamiento.

_Lo mismo de siempre, acompañaré a Bella a biología pero ... ¿¡Por qué no se puede sentar conmigo!?_

Los pensamientos del ridículo de Mike, ¡Oh, Por Dios! A la mente inferior a la que me he rebajado sólo para saber lo que pueda pensar Bella.

_¡Justo hoy que le iba a preguntar al profesor si me podría sentar al lado de Bella, Cullen regresa! Perfecto, simplemente perfecto._

_Sólo sufre maldito idiota, _pensé.

_Pensé que se había ido, como Bella lo dijo. Pero cuando hablé con ella sobre el se sonrojo._

¿Habían hablado de mí? Y… ¿Bella se había sonrojado? ¡Eso era digno de verse!

Sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a levantarse e irse. Busqué con mi mirada a Bella y se iba con el tal Mike Newton. Vacíe mi bandeja al igual que mis hermanos y cada uno se iba a su clase.

_Suerte, Edward._

Alice siempre me apoya, en las buenas y en las malas.

_¡Tú puedes hermano o si no…bébetela!_

Emmett como siempre, nunca pensaba en lo que decía.

_Hmpf, sólo contrólate._

Jasper pocas palabras, era una buena definición para él.

_No dejes que esa simple y tonta humana haga que tu mundo cambié._

Rosalie por una parte siempre correcta e incorrecta. No podía dejar que la insignificante muchacha cambiará mi vida y además ella no era tonta, era…brillante. Gracias a su distinta forma de pensar.

Cuando abrieron a la puerta todos gimieron al unísono, la cara de Emmett y jasper mostraban una sorpresa inexplicable, miré al frente y había empezado a llover y eso borraba todo rastro de nieve. Vi a Bella taparse con la capucha y seguir a Mike Newton, estaban conversando de algo. Me arrepentiría de leer su mente pero era la única posibilidad de saber lo que pensaba Isabella.

_¡EDWARD TUVISTE SUERTE!_

Grito Emmett en su mente.

_¡VENGANZA, VENGANZA, VENGANZA!_

Gritaba Jasper.

Caminé de forma silenciosa y sin mirar a nadie. Pensaba en como llegaría e hablaría con Bella, quería borrar mi primer impresión de la otra vez que nos vimos. Ella debería pensar que yo era un bicho raro.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en una explicación lógica, una explicación para saber como sus pensamientos eran cerrados para mí, completamente cerrados.

Pero aún la olía, y la veía. Era humana, pero no una humana normal. Era completamente diferente y especial.

El señor Banner, estaba pasando las herramientas que necesitaríamos para la clase. Al entrar mi compañera de clase estaba dibujando garabatos, me acerqué enfrentándome a mí destino.

Al estar cerca de ella sentí su aroma.

Delicioso, fabuloso y sabroso.

—Hola, —Dije con voz aterciopelada y tranquila. Su cuerpo se tensó y se giró lentamente a verme. Su respiración se agitó y su aroma golpeó mi rostro. Respiré su aroma dulce y tentador. Sus ojos estaban lleno de emociones, y yo podría perderme en esos ojos color chocolate. Se sonrojo de forma notable y espero a que yo siguiera. En verdad se veía muy…hermosa. —Soy Edward Cullen, tú debes ser Bella Swan.

Parpadeó desconcertada.

— ¿Co-cómo sabes mí nombre? —Pregunto con voz inocente.

Me reí. En el primer día de clase, todos dedicaban sus pensamientos a ella. Era imposible que alguien no supiera su nombre.

—Oh, todo el mundo ha estado hablando de ti. —Le respondí con una sonrisa. —Eres muy conocida, en todo el instituto.

—¿Y-Yo? —Tartamudeó impresionada. Asentí lentamente. —No sabía que todos me conocieran como Bella.

— ¿Prefieres Isabella? —Pregunté intentando penetrar otra vez su mente pero…nada.

— No, no. —Suspiró y su esencia me golpeó la cara. Por unos segundos quedé aturdido pero luego recobré el aliento. —Me gusta Bella, es sólo que como estoy solo hace una semana, nunca pensé que todos ya me conocerían como Bella o Isabella.

— Oh, claro. —Fue lo único que dije. Ella al ver mi reacción aparto la mirada de forma violenta, miré hacía adelante y volví a inhalar su deliciosa fragancia. El profesor tenía que repartir el último objeto y empezaríamos a hacer el trabajo. La observé de reojo y miraba de forma fija al cuaderno. En ese momento me encantaría saber lo que pensaba, quería saberlo. De cierta manera sus pensamientos, cerrados a mí, me dejaban desesperados.

Pasó su mano por la melena y luego la sacudió levemente. Su fragancia volvió a expandirse y la volví a inhalar, intentado repetirme que con su simple olor podría saciar mi sed. Aunque yo, obviamente, sabía que era mentira. Cuando iba a preguntarle si Alice y ella eran amigas, el profesor empezó la clase. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarla correctamente. Era muy fácil, este trabajo ya lo había hecho en otros institutos. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes lo habían logrado.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera?—Pregunté mirándola. Ella se giró a mí y se quedó callada, estaba pensando en algo. ¡Quería saber lo que pensaba!, eso se volvía frustrante.

Tal vez… ¿Ciencia no era lo suyo? ¿Le molestaba ir primero?

— Puedo empezar yo si deseas. —Ofrecí. Bella me miró y se sonrojo con una intensidad fabulosa.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza y su fragancia volvió a expandirse por el aire. Miré el brillante tinte rosa que se encontraba en su mejilla y quedé casi paralizado por su hermosa expresión— yo lo hago. —Sonrió.

Observé con suma curiosidad como observaba la diapositiva en el microscopio. Sus manos eran finas y delicadas. El color de su piel era pálido, excepto por el tinte rosa en su mejilla que iba desapareciendo lentamente. Cada movimiento que hacía ella me atraía de una forma impresionante.

—Profase.—Afirmó con aplomo y con sus delicadas manos empezó a quitar la diapositiva del microscopio.

— ¿Te importa si la miro? — Pregunté mirando su rostro, mientras acercaba mi mano para tomar el microscopio no me percaté que había tocado su mano.

Cálida & Fabulosa.

Al retirar mi mano miré a Bella. Se tensó, como si hubiera recibido una corriente eléctrica. Me miró con ojos llenos de emoción y lo único que quise decir:

—Lo siento. —Musité al retirar mi mano, sentí un vacío. Una pérdida inmediata de calor, si pudiera seguir tomando la mano de Bella para sentir su calor. Borré ese comentario.

—Profase. —Afirmé y cambié rápidamente la primer diapositiva por la segunda. —Anafase. —Contesté tranquilo.

— ¿Puedo? — Esbocé una sonrisa burlona, al ver que intentaba ser indiferente pero su hermosa cara mostraba que estaba loca para ver que yo me equivocará. Empujé el microscopio para que ella lo comprobará, ansiaba ver su cara de decepción.

—Profase. —Dijo seria al parecer se decepcionó al ver que yo no había errado. — ¿Me pasas la diapositiva tres? — Extendió la mano, le entregué la diapositiva número tres en la palma de su mano, intentando por lo máximo no tocar su cálida y pálida piel.

—Interfase.— Me entregó el microscopio antes de que yo dijera algo. Eché un rápido vistazo y lo anoté. La miré de reojo, ella miraba mi perfecta y elegante caligrafía. Tal vez se sentía incomoda por mi letra. Y así nos turnamos hasta que terminamos, primero que todos y eso fue impresionante ya que Bella no se había equivocado en ninguna.

Miré a Bella que miraba a Mike Newton y luego miraba a su cuaderno haciendo garabatos algo incomoda.

Intenté descifrar en que pensaba mientras miraba su cuaderno, me miró por el rabillo del ojos y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de curiosidad.

— ¿Llevas lentillas? — Me lo pregunto sin pensarlo. Me sorprendió que se percatará de eso, los humanos nos miraban mucho a los ojos pero nunca se percataban del cambio de color de nuestros ojos.

—No— Dije algo aturdido.

—Vaya—Musité. —Juro que te has puesto lentillas. Te ves diferente. —Se encogió de hombros de forma adorable y desvió la mirada. Desvié la mirada pensando en ¿Cómo se había percatado? ¿Había notado la diferencia tan rápido? . Ningún humano se había percatado y había vivido para contarlo sobre nosotros. No tenía sed pero podría alimentarme de ella en ese mismo momento, no como la otra vez que al verla el hambre ataco mi interior.

—Ehm, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio? —Pregunto el profesor cuando llego a nuestra mesa y se alegro que habíamos terminado.

—Bella.—Le corregí automáticamente. — Ella identifico tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El profesor la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Has hecho trabajo ya alguna vez? —Bella negó con la cabeza y me volvió a sorprender.

— No, pero…en mi tiempo libre siempre he estudiado y había visto esto en un libro. —Sonrió con timidez.

— ¿Te lo sabías de memoria? —Frunció el ceño algo enojado.

— ¡No! —Dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza, su olor se expandió y me sentí aturdido. — Pero ya sabía como identificar. —Se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo de forma deliciosa.

—Buen trabajo…—Fue lo único que dijo y luego se marchó. Bella volvió a clavar su mirada en el cuaderno y siguió haciendo garabatos.

—Lastima lo de la lluvia, ¿no? —Intenté empezar una conversación, ya que todavía nos quedaban una hora. No quería quedarme callado y sólo oler su fragancia.

—Más o menos. —Me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿No te gusta el frío? —Pregunté, negó con la cabeza y su esencia volvió a mis fosas nasales. Inhalé y exhalé insatisfecho.

—La humedad tampoco pero la nieve es soportable. —Sonrió.

— ¿Planeabas una guerra de bolas de nieves? — Le pregunté, yo sabía que sí pero quería hablar con ella.

— Si, pero gracias a la lluvia ya no habrá nada. Aunque…no quería participar mucho, sólo acepté para no llegar temprano en la casa. —Se encogió de hombros de forma tan adorable que quise abrazarla. Borré esa estúpida tentación y le dije:

—No puedes imaginarte la cara de decepción de Emmett y Jasper. —Sonreí al recordar la cara de los dos.

— ¿Tus hermanos, cierto? —Asentí y le sonreí.

Desvío su vista de mí y volvió a mirar su cuaderno, pensando en algo.

— ¿Y…de donde eres? —Le pregunté. No sabía de donde era, Alice me había bloqueado sus pensamientos y no podía leerlos. Bella se tensó y me miró con ojos horrorizados.

— Es…complicado. —Me dijo.

— Puedo seguirte, Bella. —La miré de forma amable, vi como el rosa se incrementaba en sus mejillas y me pareció el color más maravilloso de todo el mundo.

— Yo…no sé de donde vengo. —Suspiró y su esencia me golpeó.

— ¿Cómo no la sabes? —Le pregunté para que siguiera hablando, ya que no podía leer su mente tenía que conversar para saber lo que tal vez pensaba.

— Yo…—Tragó saliva y su corazón palpito más fuerte. — No lo sé, por que Billy me encontró. —Su voz sonaba triste y seria.

— ¿Estabas perdida? —Asintió y suspiró.

— Me encontró cuando tenía cinco años, me cuido desde entonces…—Desvío su mirada al cuaderno. —Hasta ahora, siempre he querido saber sobre mis padres. —Susurró. — Y he descubierto algunas cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? — Pregunté curioso. Me miró con ojos llenos de tristeza y desesperación.

— Un álbum de foto, lo he revisado cuando Billy no estaba. —Arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Por qué arrugas la nariz? — Me sentía tan curioso, que odiaba cuando ella no completaba las frases.

— Bueno…tal vez Alice no te lo ha contado.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Alice no me había dicho muchas cosas, me las ocultaba de manera descarada.

— Lo de mi nariz. —Susurró. — Me afectó mucho. —Suspiró.

— ¿Y cómo te afecto?

— ¿Alice ya te lo ha dicho? — Asentí mintiendo, pero si le decía que no. No me lo contaría. — Oh, entonces ya lo sabes. — _¡Mierda!_, pensé.

— Pero…Alice siempre censura las cosas. —Le expliqué. Fue la primera razón que llegó a mi mente. — Ya sabes, prefiero oírlo por parte tuya.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un Licántropo? — Asentí, sabía mucho más que ella. Mucho más de lo que ella sabía, esas perros asquerosos. — Puedo olerlos, por alguna razón puedo sentir su olor. — Arrugó la nariz.

— No huelen bien. —Dijimos los dos al unísono. Reímos, y su risa sonaba como una hermosa melodía.

— Pero Billy me tiene ocultado algo más, sobre mí familia. — Me miró. —Por eso le pedí ayudaba a Alice.

— ¿No le has pedido a Billy que te dijera la verdad? —Negó con la cabeza y yo volví a inhalar su fragancia. — Pero ahora tú eres la desgraciada.

— ¿Y? —Replicó desafiante.

— No parece justo. —Susurré, me miró íncredula.

—La vida es injusta, por si no lo has escuchado. —Susurró y empezó a garabatear en su cuaderno otra vez.

— Creo que lo he escuchado. —Admití secamente. Nos quedamos en silencio y ella volvió a mirar el cuaderno.

— Das el pego. —Le dije lentamente. — Pero apostaría que sufres más de lo que aparentas. —Frunció el ceño y me miró. ¿Estaba molesta conmigo o yo había dado en el blanco? — ¿Me equivoco? — Pregunté tras unos momentos de silencio. Me ignoró y se alejó de mí.

— Creo que no. —Dije muy seguro de mi mismo. Ya que de lo que habíamos hablado me había contestado todo y ahora simplemente se callaba.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? — Dijo entre dientes sin mirarme y frunció más el ceño.

— Muy buena pregunta. —Le conteste suavemente. Tenía razón, no me importaba pero yo me moría de la curiosidad ya que su mente era un vacío. Un vacío al cual yo no podía penetrar. No tenía respuesta para decirme a mí mismo por que estaba _tan_ interesado en _Bella_.

¿Por qué me fascinaban tanto las expresiones de su hermosa cara? ¿Por qué continuaba incitándola para que me hablara, para que pudiera escuchar su voz o para saber más sobre ella?

¿Por qué tenía esa sana pero fuerte curiosidad?

Su suspiró cálido me sacó de mis preguntas, su ceño fruncido se había suavizado. Aunque seguía perpleja. Por dios, sus expresiones eran las más maravillosas y curiosas en todo el mundo.

— ¿Te molesto, verdad? — Le pregunté mirándola, se veía muy divertida enfada. Me miró sin pensarlo y dijo:

— No, no estoy más molesta conmigo. — Frunció más el ceño, sus encantadores ojos me miraban con algo de furia y curiosidad. — Es fácil saber lo que pienso, Billy siempre sabía lo que yo pensaba antes de que yo pudiera decirlo. Según él, soy un libro abierto. — Suspiró cansada.

Estaba sumamente errada, no era fácil saber lo que pensaba en lo más mínimo. Su mente era la más compleja y difícil de lo que había imaginado. Su forma de ser, sus expresiones y su mente eran simplemente…

Fascinante. Más que eso también eran …Impresionante.

— Estás equivocada, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento. —Dije cuando recuperé el habla.

— Debes ser un buen lectores de mente, pues. —Dijo simplemente, sus ojos miraban cada centímetro de mis rostro.

— Normalmente sí. —Sonreí y Bella fijo su mirada en mis dientes. El profesor llamó la atención de toda la clase, y empezó, como siempre, a explicar. Ya lo sabía de memoria todo lo que el profesor explicaba, además no podía tener mi atención en el profesor con Bella a mi lado. Me alejé un poco de ella e intenté concentrar mi atención en la clase, pero no podía.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron traicioneros y el monstruo de mi interior me formó la idea de que le pidiera a Bella que me acompañara, y sin pensarlo, ella aceptaría y yo podía robar lo que deseaba. Sacudió su melena y su cálida fragancia se expandió en el aire, como una droga que me llamaba y me decía que tomará lo que deseaba, pero yo me negaba de forma violenta.

Los veinte minutos fueron terriblemente agonizantes. Al sonar el timbre me marché caminando rápidamente y sin mirar atrás. Mientras caminaba podía escuchar los pensamientos de ese ridículo de Newton.

_Parece que Cullen estaba de buenas hoy con Bella. ¡No se la ganará! . Ella será mía, yo quiero que ella se fije en mí._

Newton hablaba de Bella como si fuera un objeto. Un sentimiento desconocido invadió mi pecho, gruñí a lo bajo y seguí caminando.

_¿Por qué regreso? ¡Se hubiera quedado a donde hubiera ido! . ¿Qué bicho le picó hoy?._

_No tengo idea por que se puso de buena con Bella, pero ella es mía y tendré mi oportunidad. Ya verás Cullencito tendré mi oportunidad._

Gruñí a lo bajo,otra vez, y seguí caminando. En ese momento quería girarme e ir a buscar Newton para golpearlo o simplemente matarlo.

_Si me hubiera tocado sentarme con Bella, no me hubiera sentado al costado al finaaaal de la mesa. Me hubiera sentado lo más cerca posible, para que nuestros labios se rozaran y…_

Hice una mueca de desaprobación, Newton se imaginó él y Bella besándose de forma apasionada. Luego se imaginó a Bella en paños menores, en ropa interior. Aparté mis pensamientos con mucha rabia, mataría Newton algún día lo haría.

No podía imaginarme a Bella con Mike, no lo haría. Por que en cierta forma no la podía imaginar con otro hombre que no fuera yo. Borré ese pensamiento, Bella no podía salir conmigo. Era peligroso. Todo era peligroso, la simple acción de mirarla era peligroso, ya que ella era tentadora de una forma que Bella no se imaginaba. Ver a Mike y Bella salir juntos sería horrible, detendría a Bella antes de que pudiera suceder eso. No me complacía las intenciones que Mike tenía para Bella. A veces sus intenciones eran más pervertida que las de Emmett, y eso que antes pensaba que nadie podía ganarle a Emmett de pervertido. Me consumía la gran necesidad de llevarme a Bella fuera de este mundo para que nadie pensará así de esa inocente y deliciosa humana.

Asistí a la siguiente clase a regañadientes, ya que yo deseaba que Bella estuviera a mí lado. Para poder conversar con ella, escuchar su risa, ver su sonrojo y observar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Mi mente se había arrinconado, en el rincón que nadie pudiera salir con Bella. Ningún hombre que no fuera yo. Un hombre que tuviera mala intenciones con la inocente y dulce Bella, como Mike él siempre sería mi ejemplo número uno. Ya que había escuchado y visto sus pensamientos de malas intenciones hacía Bella. Me volvía enfermo en sólo pensar lo que pasaría si Bella saliera con Mike.

Sería insoportable.

Pero… ¿A mí que me importaba? , eso era lo que me dejaba perplejo y sin habla. Bella era humana y yo… le haría daño. Aún así, no me sentía atraído a ella, no de la forma para enamorarse pero ella tenía algo que me atraía. Su sangre, claro pero sus movimientos me atraían de forma increíble. Ella era asombrosa y diferente.

Cuando la campana sonó salí lo más rápido posible, llegué al volvo a esperar mis hermanos. Me apoyé en la puerta delantera del volvo, estaba lloviendo y yo adoraba la lluvia. Cerré los ojos y apreté el puente de mi nariz, intentando calmar mi rabia y mis pensamientos malévolos hacía Mike. Mi nariz captó el delicioso olor de Bella, abrí los ojos para buscarla con la mirada. Bella se dirigió a un monovolumen rojo que yo no sabía que era suyo. Al entrar en el coche, se sacó la capucha y se sacudió el pelo, me imaginé estar al lado de ella y olerlo y besar sus cabellos. Borré ese pensamiento y me percaté que Bella me miraba, por unas fracción es de segundo sus ojos destellaron contra los míos.

El motor del _trasto_ gruñó y, por error, le dio a la marcha atrás. Los frenos del _trasto_ chirriaron y casi chocó con el Toyota que estaba detrás de su coche. Su expresión era deliciosa. Ojos abiertos, estaba boquiabierta y el rosa se incremento de forma violenta en su mejilla.

Se veía…hermosa.

Cambió la marcha y pasó rápidamente delante de mí, reí por que al pasar la vi mirar de soslayo hacía mí.

Oh, si. Bella era completamente increíble.

_**¿REVIEWS? ¿REVIEWS? **_

**Espero que sigan leyendo, ya que todo se pondrá más interesante. Ya he escrito hasta el capitulo 9, y esta muy genial. Sólo les daré adelantos de algunas cosas, hay una apuesta de Alice y Edward, Bella se va de casa, Bella descubre el secreto de Mike & sucede algo entre Bella y Jacob.**

No se preocupen este fic es BellaxEdward (L)


	5. El Prodigio, triste decepción

**Descalime: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece**,** le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

**N**o puedo resistirlo!, queria subir este capitulo...además estoy medio aburrida. Así que no importa si subo este, he escrito dos capitulos en una noche. Sólo necesitaba estar sola, con chocolate caliente o coca-cola y un delicioso broniew. Y ¡BANG! escribí rapido además sacó algunas ideas de crepúsculo y a veces copio un poco el texto :

Es que en verdad, no se que escribir a veces y me guió por, la extraordinaria, stephanie meyer. Que sabe como escribir bien, y saber hacer una buena historia (Y)

* * *

**El Prodigio, triste decepción.**

Edward POV.

Durante la noche Forks el mundo se volvió blanco, gracias a la nieve que caía. Todos decidimos salir a divertirnos, teníamos que hacer algo en la noche antes de ir al instituto. Se nos hacía difícil matar el tiempo principalmente cuando no había nada que hacer. Forks había sido una buena elección, además sus climas fríos y la carencia de sol eran perfectos para nosotros.

La guerra de bolas de nieve fue larga y violenta, chicos v/s chicas, Carlisle era neutral así que ayudaba un poco a Rose, Alice y Esme y luego nos ayudaba a nosotros. En una de esas lluvias de bolas de nieves, Emmett rompió la ventana principal se disculpó pero era típico que Emmett rompiera algo sea lo que sea que hacíamos.

Carlisle y Esme se retiraron a las tres y media de la mañana, para estar un tiempo a solas y para que Carlisle se disculpará por haberle pegado en el ojo con una bola de nieve. Seguimos jugando, haciendo figuras con la nieve, guerra de bolas de nieves y angelitos, hasta hice que Emmett comiera nieve. Alice y Rosalie se rindieron y fueron a ver ropa por la internet, para matar el tiempo todavía faltaban tres horas para el instituto, yo, Emmett y Jasper seguimos con nuestro deporte extremo hasta el amanecer podríamos haber seguido jugando pero luego de unas horas Esme apareció gritándonos que teníamos que ir al instituto. Resignados entramos y nos cambiamos para que el día empezará otra vez.

Yo conducía a alta velocidad y era más extremo cuando la carretera no estaba en condiciones perfecta, como hoy que el terreno estaba resbaladizo. Di algunas vueltas por la ciudad y luego aparqué en el instituto a tiempo, al salir a aire libre el aire helado me golpeó junto a olores de otras personas.

—Contrólate, Jasper.—Le recordé cuando salió del Volvo, todos sabíamos que a Jasper se le hacía difícil controlarse por eso siempre iba acompañado de Alice que podría controlarle de una manera increíble.

—¿Habrá otra guerra Edward?—Me pregunto Emmett.

—Dalo por hecho, pero hay que saber si seguirá la nieve.— Miramos Alice y ella negó con la cabeza. —¿No lo has visto o no lo sabes? — Le pregunté confuso por su NO.

—No lo he visto y no lo sé— Sonrió y se giró para hablar con Jasper.

—De que nos sirve si a veces no ve nada.—Suspiró Emmett resignado.

—Emmett, dame atención AHORA necesito atención— Le recordó Rosalie a Emmett, el se giró y se dispusó a hacerle piropos. Busqué a Bella con la mirada y luego de unos segundos me percaté que llegaba al instituto en su coche, cuando lo aparcó salió del auto y empezó a mirar los neumáticos y vi como sus ojos se abrían horrorizados. ¿Qué pensaba y qué le sucedía?

_Edward, yo debo decirte algo…,_ miré a Alice que miraba fijamente a Bella. Sus ojos denotaban tristeza y desesperación.

_Bella, buena ella…yo, tu, eh, nosotros…Edward, Bella va a—_

Antes de que terminará la frase escuché chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo, miré de donde provenía y fue ahí que todo lo que yo había aprendido y trabajo se desvaneció, como si no hubiera sido nada.

Una furgoneta azul oscuro estaba rotando por el hielo apenas visible en la carretera, que al parecer había perdido el control y tampoco se iba detener con facilidad. Esa furgoneta iba a chocar con el monovolumen rojo y en el medio de los dos vehículos no se encontraba, ni más , que menos Isabella Swan.

Sentí que mi corazón latía y a una velocidad increíble, como si rasgaran mi pulmón dejándome sin aliento, como si todo hubiera cambiado y detenido y yo tenía que elegir. Verla a _ella _muerta o salvarla y hacer que su existencia siguiera siendo valiosa. No elegí ninguna de las dos, observé a Bella discutiendo con mi fuero interior no me percaté cuando ella me miró horrorizada y luego se fijó en la furgoneta esperando su muerte. Eso sería inaceptable, su muerte sería insoportable yo no podría aceptarla, no podría dejar que esa criatura sumamente interesante muriera.

_¡ELLA NOOO!, _grité en mi mente. _¡TODOS MENOS ELLA, POR FAVOR!_ .

No sabía que hacer, miré a mis hermanos que miraban directamente al espectáculo que se encontraba frente a ellos menos Alice que me miraba a mí, y sentí una punzada Alice lo sabía ella lo sabía.

_¡CORRE, EDWARD!, _Me grito Alice. _¡LO HE VISTO MORIRÁ, SALVALÁ EDWARD! ¡YA!_

No escuché nada más y me moví, a gran velocidad crucé los coches, no me percaté de lo que hacía o las consecuencias que parecerían lo único que me importaba ahora era…Bella. Mi cuerpo choco con el de ella, noqueándola por debajo de un coche que estaba próximo a nosotros y la situé debajo de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo la furgoneta colisionó con la parte trasera de su coche. De la forma que había aterrizado, sabía que su cabeza había chocado contra la acera pero aún no había acabado con Bella, aún no lo había hecho.

La furgoneta se deslizó alrededor y se dirigía a la humana que yo protegía con desesperación, maldije por lo bajo y sujeté con mis manos, parando la furgoneta para que no la tocará. Con facilidad empujé la furgoneta de ella, y puse sus piernas de lado para que diera la impresión de que había estado tan cerca de la muerte, como parecía. La furgoneta cayó con un crujido y luego reinó el silencio, un silencio que no me importó ya que yo sólo me estaba preocupando por Bella.

Todo a nuestro alrededor explotó con silbidos, aplausos y gritos. La gente no sabía lo que había pasado, sólo veían al gran salvador de Bella, sujetándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?—Le susurre en el oído, sujetándola de manera posesiva.

—E…Estoy bien—Susurro e intentó soltarse, no quería soltarla su piel estaba tan cálida y su fragancia irresistible como siempre.

—Ten cuidado, te has dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza—Sus ojos se abrieron y se llevo su mano a la frente.

—¡Ay, Ay! —Se quejó, tal vez le dolía la cabeza gracias al porrazo que se había llevado. Por suerte, mis sentidos avisaron que ella no sangraba, por que si veía un poco de sangre asomándose por su piel sería el final de ella.

—Tal y como lo pensaba—Sonreí al ver su tierna expresión, al menos sólo se había golpeado la cabeza y no se había roto una pierna o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Cómo demon…?—Sacudió la cabeza y me miró confundida. —¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? — Sentí como si mi corazón volviera a palpitar de forma violenta y como la sangre huyera de mi rostro, mi mente me grito incoherencias y yo no sabía que decirle.

Ella había visto todo, lo sabía y también se acordaba.

Todo lo que había sucedido iba en contra de la ley, Bella podría terminar sabiendo la verdad y eso era lo que menos yo deseaba. Tendría que marcharme de Forks y dejarla aquí, soportar a mis hermanos culpándome por todo lo sucedido.

—Estaba a tu lado, Bella— Dije serio, sabía que era una excusa tonta ella me había visto pero tal vez se tragaría eso de que estaba a su lado.

No dijo nada y se quedó quieta, analizando lo que le había dicho tal vez ella negaba mi excusa y me diría que era una mentira y que me había visto a cuatro coches lejos de ella o se la creería y todo volvería a su cauce, tal vez todo. Quiso incorporarse y yo quité mi mano de su cintura y me aleje lo más lejos posible de ella. Me miró con cara de inocente y se percató de la preocupación de mis ojos.

¡Era algo obvio! ¿Cómo no iba a estar preocupado?

No sólo por lo que acababa de hacer, si no también estaba preocupado por ella. Intentó incorporarse y yo la detuve apoyando mi mano de forma delicada en su hombro, ella me miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—Quédate ahí, un poco—Le dije serio, ella asintió y luego dijo:

—Pero hace frío—Se quejó como si fuera una niña pequeña, eso fue totalmente irónico ya que Bella no sabía todo el calor que ella emanaba de su cuerpo, yo podía sentirlo ya que la estaba tocando. Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y dijo: —Tu estaba allí—Señaló al Volvo. —En tu coche, te vi.

Esto no iba a ser fácil, ¿Cómo la convencería? — No, no lo estaba. Bella, me dirigía a hablarte cuando sucedió todo—

—No, no fue así…antes de que casi me atropellarán tu estabas allá mirándome de forma horrorizada. —Ella se había percato de mi expresión y me había visto antes del coche y seguía recordándolo.

—No, no fue así. El golpe en la cabeza de ha hecho mal, Bella— Le dije serio, tal vez así la convencería.

—Nada de golpes ni nada, sé lo que vi. —Era cabeza dura, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. La gente a nuestro alrededor miraba a ala furgoneta y a la discusión que estábamos teniendo, no quería llamar más la atención y decidí usar mis encantos.

—Bella—Me incliné y la miré a los ojos. —Estaba contigo, a tu lado—Suspiré, esperando a que quedará aturdida y me creyera pero no sucedió nada, entre cerro los ojos y respondió con un rotundo:

—NO—No iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente, me molestaría hasta saber lo que en verdad había sucedido.

No podía leer su mente, así que no sabía como manejar la situación. Si pudiera leer su mente todo sería más fácil y podría convencerla que estaba a su lado y ella no se percató. No podía leerla y eso me estresaba a si que use uno de los últimos recursos. Rogar. — Por favor, Bella. —

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió.

—Confía en mí—Dije suavemente, ella me miró al escuchar las sirenas y dijo:

— ¿Me lo explicarás luego? —Me pregunto, me sorprendí por su pregunta, gruñí por lo bajo y decidí decirle que sí, tal vez luego se olvidaría y no me preguntaría nada más.

—Esta bien—Asentí.

—Bien —Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Seis EMT llegaron y el señor Varner y el entrenador ayudaron a sacar a Tyler de la furgoneta, y todos los que se habían estado involucrado iba a ser examinados…yo también estaba en esa lista. Rechacé a las mujeres que querían encontrar mis puntos vitales, yo estaba muerto jamás encontrarían mis pulsos. Deje de pensar en eso y me percaté de lo que había hecho, recordé todo con claridad. Tragué saliva. Había expuesto nuestro secreto familiar, lo había colocado en peligro y muchas personas tal vez me habían visto mover 

la furgoneta o tal vez sólo Bella. El lugar estaba lleno de gente que quería saber como estaba Bella y Tyler, y todas se preguntaban como la había salvado. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper me miraban con una ira imposible de calcular el grado pero Alice, que lo había visto, me miraba preocupada.

_¿Qué has hecho, Edward? ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!?, _Me grito Rosalie en su mente. _¿No viste la consecuencias que trajo tus actos?_

_¿En qué idioteces pensabas cuando la salvaste?,_ me pregunto Jasper.

_¡Serás brocheta de vampiro, Edward! ¡No deberías haberlo hecho!_, me grito Emmett.

_Llévala con Carlisle, tal vez él te pueda ayudar. Te puede dar algún consejo o no lo sé. ¡Sólo llévala ahí!, _ por una parte Alice se sentía culpable por no habérmelo dicho antes. Tal vez por que me lo dijo justo cuando sucedió el choqué.

La guerra recién había empezado, me di vuelta y un coche de policía me llevo al hospital, permanecí en silencio pensando en algún plan para que Bella creyera que yo estaba al lado de ella o algo por el estilo. Pero NADA, cero. No sabía que decirle, no sabía como explicarle todo pero yo no lo iba hacer, tal vez Carlisle tendría alguna idea.

Me dirigí a la oficina de Carlisle, donde podría encontrarse ahí, toqué suavemente y mi padre me dijo que pasará entré lentamente y el revisaba unos papeles.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?— Me pregunto sin mirarme.

—A Bella casi la atropella un coche. —Dije la verdad, obvio Carlisle me miró al ver el tono serio de mi voz.

—¿Esta bien? —Su voz denotaba preocupación y eso me alegraba.

—Si, si… pero tal vez tenga una conmoción cerebral o tal vez algo, esperaba que tu le dijeras que tuviera eso. —No miré a Carlisle, situé mi viste en los diplomas de mi padre.

—¿Por qué? —Estaba confundido, era algo obvio yo no le había explicado todo.

—Bueno…por que, Bella casi se hace picadillo, casi se moría—Mi voz se quebró diciendo lo último.

—Se lo diré, pero igual tendré que examinarla. ¿Tú Edward por que estás aquí?

—Yo…bueno, esto, eh , tú, yo Alice…—No sabía por donde comenzar, suspiré derrotado y miré a Carlisle. —La salvé Carlisle, yo la salvé—Susurré serio.

—Que bien, que hayas hecho algo bueno—

—Fue bueno, pero no del todo—No sabía como reaccionaría, pero tampoco quería decirle y menos mentirle.

—¿Se puede saber la razón?

—Detuve el coche. —Se escucho el ruido de unos libros cayéndose.

—¿Cómo lo detuviste?

—Yo…yo…,cruce el aparcamiento, y la salvé. De-detuve el coche con mis manos, para que no la matará. —Mi voz descendió hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

—¿No estabas a su lado? —La voz de Carlisle era seria, me estaba juzgando mentalmente.

—No— Suspiré y miré la alfombra que pisaba.

—Sabía que vendrías, me avisaron, me dijeron que estabas involucrado pero yo no sabía que del todo.

—No sé que hacer, estoy desesperado. Alice lo vio pero no me lo dijo, yo no pensé sólo reaccioné no podía dejarla morir—Dije a velocidad vampírica.

—¿Alice lo vio y no te lo dijo? —Negué con la cabeza y Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Me lo dijo cuando el accidente iba a suceder.

—Muy mal por parte de ella.

—Lo sé, si me lo hubiera dicho tal vez yo hubiera tenido tiempo de salvarla, y de estar a su lado cuando eso sucediera.

—Correcto. —Carlisle casi siempre estaba a mi favor, y eso era bueno. Me tiene mucha confianza, fui el primero en formar parte de su familia así que no entendíamos muy bien.

—Una pregunta importante… ¿Ella sabe—?

—Me vio y se acordó—Susurré apenado.

_Has roto las reglas, Edward. ¡Lo sabes!, ¿Qué haremos?_

—Vine hacía ti por que sé, que le puedes decir algo para…hacerla cambiar de opinión, dile que tuvo un derramen cerebral, una conmoción o entonces una…¡Ilusiones!, que luego de un choqué uno puede tener alucinaciones y eso…—Me detuve cuando Carlisle enarcó una ceja, esto era patético y yo lo sabía.

—Edward, hijo—

—Lo siento, Carlisle. En serio, yo no podía dejarla morir. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera muerto?, frente a mí. Sabes lo mucho que ansío su sangre y si su sangre estuviera en el suelo, ¡terminaría lanzándome sobre ella! Todo la gente lo vería y eso hubiera sido peor.

—Intentaré convencerla de que puede tener una conmoción cerebral, pero debo ver los Rayos X—Ignoró todo lo que había dicho, ahora estaba más preocupado por saber si Bella tuviera una conmoción. — Por mientras, deberías ir donde Bella y hablar con ella para ver que historia tiene en concreto de lo que sucedió. —Asentí y me dirigí al área donde trataban a Bella.

Cruzar el área de emergencia fue aterrador, el olor de la sangre llenaba mis fosas nasales, ver la gente inyectando y sacando sangre era terrible ya que yo era un vampiro. Carlisle ya se podría controlar, eso era increíble, yo también esperaba un día poder controlarme.

Al entrar a la sala Tyler se encontraba acostado en una camilla, sus condiciones eran peores que las de Bella, él maldecía y se disculpaba con ella por su gran error pero al parecer Bella le ignoraba ya que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas , se veía serena y tranquila, si no la conociera podría decirse que estaría muerta pero el descenso y ascenso de su pecho y los latidos de su corazón demostraban que estaba viva, completamente viva.

—¿Esta durmiendo? —Le pregunté a Tyler con voz suave sin mirarle, Bella abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de mi voz.

—Edward, en serio amigo lo siento, yo—

—No hay culpa sin sangre—Le interrumpí sonriendo, me senté en el final de la cama de Bella y le pregunté: — ¿Cuál es el diagnostico? —Miré a Bella, olvidando por completo que Tyler estaba ahí.

—No me pasa nada, estoy completamente bien pero aquí te ignoran de una forma increíble y te atan a una camilla de forma innecesaria. Estoy bien, ¿Acaso no se nota? —El tono musical y tranquilo de su voz me hizo sonreír por la forma en que hablaba. — Lo he repetido millones de veces y todos me ignoran, soy la paciente yo soy la que siente las cosas no los enfermeros. —Reí entre dientes de forma disimulada pero Bella frunció el ceño. —¿Y por qué a ti no te ataron como a mí?

—Depende a quien conozcas—Le sonreí, ella asintió. —No te preocupes, pasaremos desapercibidos… he venido a sacarte de aquí— Ella sonrió y Carlisle entro por la puerta, los ojos de Bella se abrieron de forma desmesurada al igual que su boca mientras observaba a Carlisle. Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos sin dejar de mirarle. Entre cerré los ojos deseando más que nada en el mundo, saber lo que pensaba Bella, si pensaba en lo mucho que era atractivo Carlisle…no me sentaba muy bien, para nada bien.

—Señorita. Swan, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Le pregunto Carlisle mirando la hoja del diagnostico de Bella.

—Estoy bien, MUY bien. ¿Puedo irme? —Suspiró cansada, al parecer estaba aborrecida que todos le preguntarán si estaba bien. Carlisle encendió la luz al lado de la cama de Bella y empezó a ver las radiografías de Bella.

—Las radiografías están bien, por mientras no veo nada. —Dijo serio. _No hay conmoción cerebral, hoy no es tu día de suerte Edward. _—¿Te duele algo?, Edward, me ha dicho que te golpeaste fuerte.

—Si, si me he golpeado fuerte, pero estoy bien. Si estuviera mal me hubiera dado una conmoción cerebral…—Suspiró y cerro los ojos. — Además, no me duele mucho he tenido peores jaquecas.

Bella se estremeció un poco cuando Carlisle comprobaba su cráneo, tal vez por el frío tacto ya que ella siempre estaba tan cálida, mientras Carlisle deslizaba sus manos por el cráneo de Bella para buscar algo que nos ayudará a convencer a Bella que estaba a su lado. _Edward, ella esta perfectamente bien…esto será difícil. _Pero justo cuando pensó eso, Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y ahogo un gemido.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—Eeh, no. —Hizo otra mueca cuando Carlisle tocó el mismo lugar.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Sólo siento una fuerte punzada. —Me reí al ver como Bella intentaba convencer a mi padre que no le dolía nada.

—Bueno, creo que debería irse a casa y tener el día libre—Le sonrió mi padre anotando apuntes en su hoja.

—¿No puedo volver al instituto? —Esa pregunta me sorprendió, y esa era otra pista que me gritaba que Bella no era como cualquier otra humana, ¿Qué humano volvería a la escuela si podría tener el día libre? ¡Ninguno!

—Creo que debería relajarse, y tomar todo esto con mucha calma. El cerebro es una parte muy importante del cuerpo y muy delicada. —Bella suspiró y asintió, entrecerró los ojos cuando me miró y dijo:

—¿Tiene él que ir a la escuela? — Me fulminó con la mirada de manera tentadora.

—Alguien debe dar las buenas noticias…—Le sonreí. Escuché un débil murmuro que decía: "fanfarrón" .

Luego de eso Carlisle le dijo que tomará un Tylenol, Bella asintió frustrada y luego le dijo que no lo necesitaba y que estaba bien, pero al final Carlisle le dijo que debía tomarlo por que si no tendrías fuertes jaquecas.

—Pero he de decirles, que la mayoría de la gente del instituto esta afuera. —Nos informó Carlisle.

—¡Oh, no! —Grito Bella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos de forma adorable.

—¿Desea quedarse entonces? —Pregunto mirando a Bella.

—¡NOOO! —Grito de repente y se levanto, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, salté para agarrarla pero Carlisle, que estaba más cerca, consiguió agarrar a Bella. Ella se sonrojó y le dijo que "estaba bien".

—Tuvo mucha suerte. —Carlisle ojeaba las hojas que tenía en frente.

—Suerte de que Edward me salvará. —Ahí va otra vez, lo había recordado.

_Edward ella lo sabe, debes arreglarlo lo más pronto posible._

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunto Bella en un susurro cuando se acercó a mí.

—Debes irte, Bella—Dijo entre dientes, alejándome un poco de ella al sentir su fragancia.

—Primero necesito hablar contigo— Insistió. ¿Acaso no podría dejar el asunto hasta ahí?

Fue grosero de mi parte por que me di vuelta y salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome a un pasillo desierto. Sabía que Bella me seguía, quería explicaciones y ya, en un momento me detuve y me giré para decirle:

—¿Qué quieres? —Fue una forma informal de decirlo pero quería que se fuera y que dejará pasar todo este asunto.

—Una explicación. —Dijo confusa.

—Te salvé, Bella y nada más sucedió. Deberías agradecérmelo. — Le dije tajante.

—Gracias—Entre cerro los ojos, pero retrocedió ante el resentimiento de mis palabras.

—Te diste un fuerte golpe, eso sucedió estas mal y necesitas descansar. —Le dije de forma cortante.

—No estoy loca, sé lo que vi y sólo quiero una explicación. —Suspiró resignada y frunció enojado, su aroma me golpeó y yo inhalé de forma tranquila.

_¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Por favor, Bella! ¿Por qué no lo deja estar?, _pensé frustrado.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Le pregunté cortante.

—La verdad, Edward. —Mi nombre de sus labios sonaba muy hermoso, la miré de forma desafiante y le dije.

—¿Qué crees que pasó? —Le dije de forma cortante.

—Todo lo que vi. Primero no estaba cerca mío—Estaba en lo cierto. —En lo absoluto, por que estabas a cuatro coches lejos de mí. —Lo sabía por que me había mirado antes del accidente. —Tyler no te vio, ni se percató cuando me salvaste ahora no vengas con eso de que me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por que NO es CIERTO. —Era una chica cabeza dura, completamente 

cabeza dura. Al ver que yo no seguía la conversación, y sólo la miraba a ver si encontraba algún significado en sus ojos, prosiguió.

—La furgoneta de Tyler no iba a matar, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras en la carrocería de la furgoneta y en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso sólo mírate. —Me señaló. —Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...

Bella no siguió, tal vez sabía que lo que decía era una locura pero era cierto, aunque ella no lo supiera. Las lagrimas se acoplaron en sus ojos, y me dolió mirarla…me dolió verla sufrir. Me encantaría decirle que no estaba loca, que todo lo que había visto era cierto y que yo la salvé por que quería verla viva, quería seguir mirando sus ojos, su sonrisa, su sonrojó y poder descubrir el enigma de su mente.

—¿Crees que sujete una furgoneta con las manos? —Le pregunté bruscamente, no quería hablarle a así. Quería abrazarla y calmarla y decirle que todo era verdad, que yo había movido la furgoneta, con facilidad, para que no la aplastará. Me impresionó al ver que asentí tímidamente.

— Nadie te va a creer y lo sabes. —Eso era verdad, ¿Quién le creería?

—No se lo diré a nadie, Edward, Sé que no me creería. —Su tono de voz denotaba dolor y tristeza, fue sorprendente cuando dijo que no se lo diría a nadie.

—¿Entonces, Bella…qué importa?

—Me importa a mí. —Me contestó, nuestro debate no iba terminar jamás. — Nunca he mentido, ósea unas cuantas veces pero ya no quiero mentir más… y odio a las personas que me mienten, me disgusta eso. Yo necesito que me digas la verdad…por favor— Su tono de voz se volvió suplicante, suspiró y se inclinó un poco hacía mí, su olor me aturdió y yo retrocedí.

—¿Por qué no me lo puedes agradecer y punto? — Le dije de forma cortante, cualquier humano hubiera agradecido y no seguiría insistiendo, pero Bella era diferente y no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Bella me miró furiosa, echando chispas le devolví la mirada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que la discusión siguiera pero no dimos ese salto, sentí como Bella se tensaba al ver mi mirada más profundizada que antes.

—No vas a dejarlo, ¿cierto? — Rompí el silencio.

—Obvio, que no. —Me respondió con frialdad.

—En ese caso…espero que disfrutes la decepción—Le dije cortante, esperé a que se fuera pero no fue así, se quedó quieta mirándome con una furia deliciosa.

—¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, pero no sabía como responderlo.

—Yo…—No sabía que decirle, todo se volvía confuso. —No lo sé. — Respuesta patética lo sé, pero ¿Qué le diría?

No podría seguir ahí con Bella más tiempo, me giré bruscamente y me alejé de ella. Inhalé por última vez su aroma, su deliciosa esencia y luego seguí caminando, intentando olvidar su aroma, su calidez y…su sonrojo. Estaba desesperado, sacándome la estúpida idea de dar media vuelta y decirle toda la verdad pero no podía, era una regla que no podía romper.

¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿Qué le diría Bella a los demás?

No podría responderme a esas preguntas, no podía leer la mente de Bella para saber lo que diría y eso era desesperante.


	6. La Gran discusión

**Hola! Subire ahora otro capitulo, y les pido porfavor DEJENME REVIEWS. Por que he subido dos capitulos seguidos y solo 1 persona me posteo (gracias por leer mi fic) y quiero reviews, me siento mal ganando un solo review (gracias igual por el review).**

**Descalime: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece**,** le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**La gran discusión**

No volví al instituto ese día, no estaba en mi obligación. Podía escuchar los enfurecidos pensamientos de toda mi familia mientras me acercaba a la casa, todos estaban furiosos y posiblemente me odiarían por todo una década. Podría dar vuelta el Volvo y alejarme lo más posible de ellos, pero hacerlos esperar los enfurecería más y pensaría que me acobarda a hablar de lo que había sucedido.

Estaban enfurecidos conmigo por lo que había hecho, era algo obvio. Fue estúpido y rápido lo que pasó, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía…pero ya era tarde. Nadie podía regresar el tiempo. No podía estar más tiempo en el coche, así que salí y me caminé con paso lento hacía la puerta.

_Acá comienza la tortura, _suspiré resignado y cerré la puerta.

Tres miradas furiosas por parte de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie me entrecerraban los ojos llenos de furia y odio. En cambio Alice y Esme me miraban serias, y yo supongo que están de mí lado.

_¿Qué demonios has hecho Edward Cullen?_

_¡Te quemaremos vivo! ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_¡Estás más demente que yo! ¿Qué clase de salvación estúpida fue esa, hermanito?_

_Edward…, debería haberlo dicho._

_Esto hay que hablarlo de forma tranquila, hijo pero con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie furiosos será imposible._

_¿Qué tendrá esa chica que es tan especial para él? Es tan especial que hasta fue capaz de salvarla...increíble,_ Ese último pensamiento era de Esme tan comprensiva como siempre.

—¿Qué sucedió, Edward? —Pregunto Esme con voz amable.

—¡Edward salvó a esa chica con olor tan apetitoso! — Saltó Rosalie y Jasper con voz furiosa.

—Rosalie y Jasper, quiero escucharlo por Edward así que cállate—Le dijo Esme algo enojada, se giró hacía mí y espero a que le respondiera.

—Mira, Edward no tenía derecho— Dijo Jasper antes de que yo contestará. — Siempre nos regaña diciendo que no demostremos nuestras habilidades en público, que tenemos que mantenernos en secreto, pasar desapercibido y ser cuidadosos pero…¡Lo que has hecho pasa de la raya, hermano!

—Tiene razón, Edward muy raro en Jasper—Dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido. — Deberías haberla dejado morir— Me tensé en mi fuero interno al escuchar la palabra "muerte" pero, al pesar de eso, mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo. —¡La has salvado en frente de todo los del instituto y no estabas a su lado, lo cual empeora la situación! — Me grito, en cierta parte tenía razón y lo odiaba por eso.

— Has llamado toda la atención del instituto— Dijo Rosalie entre dientes.

—Y…quebrantaste la ley—Terminó Jasper por Rosalie.

—Si, lo sé Jasper. No necesito que me lo recuerdes. —Le dije cortante.

— ¡Todos los humanos del instituto se preguntan como la salvaste, como fuiste tan rápido y casi se nos acercan a preguntar!, eso nos hace llamar la atención Eddie—

—Jazz, cálmate— Le interrumpió Alice, apoyando su mano en el pecho de Jasper.

—¡No Alice, estoy cansado de este asunto! —Empujo de forma algo brusca a Alice y me frunció más el ceño. — Edward, tiene que responder a eso.

—Recuerda lo que vi, Jazz…fue mi culpa—

—No total, además si Edward no hubiera regresado ¡nada de esto hubiera sucedido y estaríamos bien! —Sentí la ira que enviaba Jasper.

—Calma, Jasper—Le ordenó Esme seria, Jasper asintió e intentó relajarse. Me sentí curioso, ¿Qué había visto Alice? Pero antes que le preguntará Esme interrumpió, cambiando de tema.

—Esperen todos, no quiero que nadie hable—Miró a todos y luego se dirigió a mí. —Edward salvó a la humana y la salvó, ¿ustedes no hubieran hecho lo mismo si tuvieran la oportunidad?

—No si eso nos colocará en problemas —Dijo Rosalie haciéndose notar. — Salvaría al humano, si no hubiera tantos testigos y si **estuviera**a su **lado**— Me recordó entre dientes. — Además, su espectáculo fue alrededor del aparcamiento, lleno de humanos también es difícil de explicar no hay una respuesta razonable y…¡Salvó a la humana a la cual ansia beber con toda su vida!

—¡Eh, calma Rosalie! —Le advertí entre dientes. —Siempre entiendes todo mal.

—OH, ¿de verdad? —Me miró desafiante. — ¿Hubieras hecho la misma obra dramática si hubiera sido cualquier otro humano, que con suerte conoces, cruzarías el aparcamiento, lo salvarías sin importar la circunstancia? —Mientras decía eso se acercaba a mí hasta que quedamos cara a cara.

—Lo hiciste por que era…Bella—Susurro Jasper.

—No creo que hubieras salvado a cualquier otro humano y…¿Por qué exactamente decidiste salvar a Bella? —Pregunto Emmett, entrecerré los ojos mientras la furia consumía todo mi ser. Para mi mala suerte, mis hermanos tenían la maldita razón pero no lo iba a admitir no en frente de ellos.

—¿Qué debería haber hecho? ¿Dejar que la furgoneta aplastará a Bella? —Les grité mirando a los tres que se oponían contra mí. — ¿Cómo me hubiera contenido al ver su sangre ahí?

—Te hubiéramos contenido— Susurro Jasper sentado en el sofá.

—¡Que contenido ni narices! —Le grité enojado.

—Si no la hubieras salvado, nos ahorraríamos mucho problemas. — Dijo Emmett apoyado contra la pared, ignoré el comentario de Emmett y miré a Jasper.

—¿Cómo me hubieran contenido Jasper? — Me reí con frialdad. — Va más allá mi razonamiento, estar ahí quieto mirando la sangre de Bella esparcirse por todos lados y llegando mis narices. ¿Me lo dices tú a mí?, TÚ que no te has contenido y recién empiezas a controlarte— Le dije con frialdad, Jasper se tensó y frunció más el ceño.

—Eso no viene a mis elecciones—Susurro con odio.

—¡Viene a la elección de todos!, son seres humanos recuérdalo. Tienen una vida, no puedes llegar y matarlos como si fueran cualquier animal. —Mi voz se levó hasta que le grité.

—Edward, ellos son nuestras presas—Me recordó Emmett, me giré para mirarle.

—Yo en mi elección, he decidido no matar y no beber la sangre humana. ¿Sabes por qué?, por que son humanos, tienen una vida, sueños y decepciones son completamente diferentes a nosotros. En cambio tú, todavía tiene encuentros con humanos de sangre apetitosa y nunca te resistes, yo no he caído en mis tentaciones y siempre me resisto.

—¿Dices que eres mejor que yo resistiendo? —Me pregunto bruscamente. ¿¡Y eso que venía al caso!?, eso fue muy estúpido por parte de Emmet.

—¡No he dicho eso! —Le grité enojado.

—¡Lo estas insinuando ahora, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! —Rosalie se interpuso entre nosotros antes que sucediera una pelea. —Además, ¿Qué pasaría si tu siguieras el ejemplo de Emmett?, no sucumbir a la tentación y beber a la chica. OH, y lo de Emmett ha pasado hace algo de tiempo, ¿No lo crees? Y ¿Por qué usas ese recuerdo contra mí esposo si sabes que le daña recordar eso?

—Por que es una verdad, que el no podrá contradecir—Le recordé con frialdad, escuchamos un portazo y eso significaba que Carlisle regresaba.

—Sabía que estarían peleando, era obvio—Nos dijo cuando se acercó a Esme. — No puedo creer Rosalie a lo que te has rebajado, todo sabemos lo que le ha pasado a Emmett pero alentar a Edward ha que beba de una humana o mejor dicho ¡matarla!, no es algo que yo te haya enseñado…—Dijo entre dientes Carlisle, algo molesto. Sabía que estaba a mi favor, por ahora…—Al parecer no has aprendido nada de mí, ¿No es cierto?

Rosalie se mantuvo firme e intentó contener el temor a las palabras de Carlisle. —Es por un tiempo—Comenzó otra vez. —Hasta que Edward no se resista más y beba de ella, no durará mucho tiempo—

—¡No beberé de ella! —Le interrumpí de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo sabemos? —Pregunto Emmett.

—Además, ha visto demasiado… hasta sabe demasiado. Hay que asesinarla, no hay otra opción— Dijo Jasper serio.

—¡NO! —Grité con fuerza para luego liberar un gruñido.

—¿Aaah, y por qué no? —Rosalie estaba indignada, me miró mientras elevaba una ceja.

—Tiene una familia Rosalie, una vida, tiene sueños y esperanzas…algo que tu nunca tendrás—Le dije sin pensar, ella tensó y frunció el ceño.

—Es…es demasiado arriesgado que un humano sepa lo que somos, es demasiado riesgo el que corremos. ¡No pueden saber que somos!, es peligroso y arriesgado! —Me recordó con brusquedad. Es la _ley_ señor leedor de mente, es la _ley_, ¡No podemos exponernos y es de eso por lo que más nos regañas! Y mírate ahora, nos expusiste a lo máximo haciendo tu espectáculo en el aparcamiento. —Se detuvo para inhalar aire, aunque no fuera necesario. —¿Qué es lo tan 

especial en Bella Swan qué hiciera que arriesgará todo?, que destruyera todo lo que hemos aprendido y construido todo estos años, ¿Qué tiene ella que olvidaste todo hasta a **nosotros**— Cada palabra pronunciada de los labios de Rosalie, demostraba pura ira.

—Yo…—No sabía que decir. —No lo sé—Yo tampoco tenía un repuesta para esa increíble pregunta.

—¡Qué claro que quedaron las cosas ahora, Edwin! —Se rió con frialdad.

—Esto es estúpido—Murmuro Jasper.

—Ella le dirá a todos lo que sucedió, el algo obvio. Es la naturaleza humana. —Susurro Emmett con un suspiro, intentando calmarse.

—Bella me dio su palabra, me lo prometió—Les informé, todos me miraron.

—¡OH, Su palabra! ¡Que increíble! —Rosalie empezó a aplaudir y con voz llena de sarcasmo dijo: — ¿Una humana, que es especial de forma inexplicable, te dio su palabra…debe ser completamente honesta y cerrada. —Se mofo y luego suspiro cansada.

—Me lo prometió, y yo le creo. Además, ¿quién creería su historia? Dime Rosalie ¿Quién le creería?, ¡respóndeme si tienes todas las respuestas! — Se giró para mirarme.

—Ese no viene al caso, alguien va a presionar a Bella. Por ejemplo: ese estúpido de Mike Newton, la seguirá molestando hasta que le diga la verdad y tal vez la tonta humana le diga todo y con muchos detalles. — Susurro, le miré indignado y dije:

—No sucederá—Dije entre dientes, Carlisle interrumpió antes de que Jasper me respondiera.

—Ustedes han olvidado que, Alice podrá ver si Bella le contará algo sobre el accidente y además Edward lo escucharía en el pensamiento de la persona que escucharía la verdad sobre el accidente— Me tensé al escuchar eso, ¿Y si preguntarán sobre lo que piensa Bella? ¿Qué les dirías?

—Tienes razón, cariño—Le sonrió Esme.

— También podremos saber la reacción de la persona, al escuchar lo que le dirá Bella. No corremos tanto peligro como creemos. —Se giró para mirar a Rosalie. — Sinceramente Rosalie, tu exageras demasiado con este asunto, Edward y Alice estarán atentos al tema y podremos tener todo bajo control. — Rosalie soltó un bufido.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Edward, nadie le creerá ni una sola palabra— Dijo Esme seria. —Rosalie, tú en el lugar de Bella ¿creería todo lo que sucedió? — Rosalie cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y puso los ojos en blanco.

—NO—Dijo seria y algo derrotada.

—¿Jasper? —Esme se giró hacía Jasper.

—No…

—¿Emmett?

—¡Claro que sí! —Sonrió sin alegría, todos elevamos ante sus palabras.

—Tu serías el que menos creería—Susurro Alice seria.

—Aunque, si ella contará la historia tendremos recursos para nuestro uso— Carlisle semi-sonrió. Y en ese momento escuché la pregunta que menos deseaba escuchar, tragué saliva y Rosalie dijo:

—¿Qué cree Bella que sucedió? … ¿Dinos, que piensa la muchachita? —Pregunto algo impaciente.

Me quedé paralizado, había intentado evitar esa pregunta lo que más pudiera. Pero era imposible, y ahora no podría evitarlo. Mi familia se lo preguntaba y yo tenía que responderlo, no podía detener lo inevitable. No podía negar lo imposible, Bella tenía una mente sumamente diferente y mis hermanos sabrían lo patético que sería que yo NO pudiera leer la mente de Bella.

No podía decirles que esa era mi debilidad, no poder saber los pensamientos de esa misteriosa humana, todo se volvía tan confuso. Miré a mi familia, que me miraban impaciente. Rosalie pronto frunció el ceño, impaciente como siempre.

—¿No lo dirás? —Pregunto Emmett algo indignado y ofendido.

—¡Lo que yo pensaba! —Rió Rosalie con sarcasmo. —¡Debe tener pensamientos carnales con todos los del instituto…hasta contigo! O ¡Tal vez sea una pta cualquiera que sólo quiere perder la virginidad y tal vez sea contigo! —Una sonrisa malévola se extendió por su rostro. — Apuesto que ella te desea o desea a todos como tu desea su sangre, o sus pensamientos van más allá del XXX de Emmett— Sentí la furia correr por mis venas, miré con mucho odio a Rosalie y sin pensarlo la golpeé, se oyó un crujido cuando Rosalie golpeó la pared. Se oyeron crujidos cuando apreté el cuello de Rosalie con fuerza y odio.

—¡Edward! —Me gritaron Esme y Carlisle. — ¡Suéltala, Edward! — Solté a Rosalie, que cayó en la alfombra, se levantó rápidamente y se situó al lado de Emmett.

—No te avergüences si es así— Susurro Esme de forma amable.

—No nada vergonzoso, por que es así Rosalie—La miré con furia, ya que había sido ella la que insinuó todo sin saber lo que de verdad sucedía.

—¿Entonces qué sucede? —Pregunto Emmett, esperando la respuesta. Suspiré resignado.

De pronto, la cabeza me dio vuelta completamente perdido y yo no sabía como volver a la realidad. Deseaba la sangre de Bella, con ansias increíbles pero no sabía hasta que punto pero…¿La deseaba a Bella, de esa forma, la forma que un hombre deseaba a una mujer? Insinuar eso sería estúpido y ridículo, ¿Un vampiro enamorado de una humana? ¡Imposible!, no podía creer lo que mi mente me hacía caer, en esas malditas trampas de confusión total. Mi deseo hacía Bella era por su sangre, aunque si la consideraba hermosa y, obviamente, deliciosa pero ¿enamorado de ella? No podía ser cierto…

¿O si?

Escuchar los estúpidos pensamientos de Mike vinieron a mi mente, la forma en que pensaba de Bella. Podía haber matado a Newton en ese momento, sólo pensar que Bella estuviera con Newton me mataba en lo más profundo. Y eso no me gustó, para nada. No podía imaginarme a Bella con otro hombre que no fuera…yo. Eso era egoísta, pero era lo que pensaba.

—No sabe en concreto que sucedió— Les dije, fue lo único que vino a mi mente.

— ¿Quién no lo sabe? — pregunto Emmett completamente confundido.

—Bella— le respondieron Alice y Jasper.

—Podemos convencerla, Edward la deslumbras y le dices cualquier plan que aparezca por tu extraña cabeza…y listo—Sonrió Jasper. Yo sólo bufé, como si eso pudiera suceder…

—La podemos convencer de manera fácil…—Sugirió Emmett.

—Claro—Asintió Rosalie.

—No lo creo—Negué rotundamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Bufo Rosalie, descontenta, mientras se giraba para desafiarme otra vez.

—Bella, es muy cabeza dura. Aunque le dijéramos otra cosa, pediría explicación por la primera teoría— Rosalie se pego en la frente con su mano, Emmett sonrió, Jasper bufo, Alice suspiró, Carlisle y Esme sólo miraron al suelo.

—Sólo…—Rosalie suspiró y cerro los ojos. —Dinos qué piensa…—El silencio siguió presente. —¿Qué piensa, Edward? —Abrió los ojos, algo enojada.

Sacudí la cabeza, ya no lo podía negar. Era la hora de responder, no podía decirles que si sabía lo que ella pensaba por que si me preguntarán otra vez…¿Qué les diría? —Yo…—Tome una bocanada de aire y luego miré a la pared. —No…No lo sé. —Todos se sumergió al silencio y sentí como clavaban sus miradas en mí.

— ¿Cómo…Cómo no lo sabes? —Susurro Emmett, no respondí. —¿¡Cómo es que NO LO SABES!? —Grito desesperado por el silencio que se sumergía la habitación, además quería una explicación. Le ignoré por completo, sólo escuchando los pensamientos de mis hermanos.

_¿Cómo que no lo sabe?_

_¿Es inmune al don de Edward?_

_¡Sería ridículo si esa humana es inmune, sería estúpido! ¡No puedo creerlo, lo que faltaba si esa es la razón!_

_Tal vez esta…confundido, o no lo sé. ¿Qué querrá decir que no lo sabe?¿Acaso ella no piensa nada?_

_¿Podrá ser inmune?_

_La chica en verdad__ será especial si es inmune al don de Edward…sería imposible e increíble._

—Simplemente, no sé lo que piensa—Les dije lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente Edward? —Sabía que Rosalie elevaba una ceja. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no somos adivinos excepto Alice claro…—Dijo seria.

—Significa que…—Tragué saliva y abrí los ojos. —Veo que esta ahí, que respira, siento su olor y sé que esta viva pero…al entrar a su mente todo es simplemente…un muro blanco— Mi voz pronto se convirtió en un susurro.

—¿Su cabeza es hueca? —Rosalie se rió débilmente.

—¿No piensa en nada? —Pregunto Jasper.

— ¿Es completamente tonta? —Pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa llena de burla.

—No es tonta, no es cabeza hueca y menos no piensa en nada. Ella es muy…brillante, cuando hicimos la práctica de biología, no se equivocó en nada. Por lo poco que hemos conversado, sé que es brillante…—Suspiré. —Sólo se de ella, gracias a la única conversación que hemos tenido pero…no puedo leer su mente. —Cerré los ojos.

— ¿Por qué Edward? —Susurro Alice, rompiendo en el silencio.

—No lo sé, todavía busco una explicación razonable pero…no la encuentro. —Era verdad, seguía buscando alguna pista o respuesta a la mente cerrada de Bella.

—¡Mentiroso! —Dijo Jasper casi gritando, abrí los ojos y le miré. —Cuando te pregunté en que pensabas, tú me dijiste que ella pensaba que tú la odiabas—Me señaló.

—Lo supe por parte de Jessica, Bella le había contando.

—Veamos—Rosalie se acercó un poco a mí, me miró seria y enojada. — No sabes lo que piensa, no sabes lo que piensa sobre el accidente y sobre ti. No sabes si se lo cuenta a Billy, ese estúpido licántropo y…todo lo que pasó al final se va a la punta del cerro, por que no sirve todo se perdió.

—Rosalie, me dio su palabra—Gruñí.

— ¿Su palabra? —Dijo con mofa. — OH, que sorprendente es que Bella Swan te haya dado su palabra. ¡Se lo dirá a todo el pueblo y tendremos que irnos!

—No, no lo dirá Rosalie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Edward? —Me pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Por qué huele bien, por qué es especial?

—Rosalie, ya basta.

—No Carlisle. —Interrumpió a mi padre. —Yo creo que esta chica le contará a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sucedió

…es algo obvio, ¿No lo ven? Esta en riesgo nuestro secreto, nuestra seguridad. ¡Despierta Edward! —Me grito lo último. —Esa chica tal vez sea una mentirosa, falsa como todo los demás…

—No lo creo, Rosalie. —Contradijo Carlisle. —La he examinado, si quisiera decir algo ya lo hubiera dicho. Además, creo que quiere dejarlo pasar y simplemente seguir con su vida. —Intercambié miradas con Carlisle, asentí rápidamente en forma de gracias y el asintió también.

Emmett bufo enojado e indignado. —¿Nos quedaremos sentados, esperando a ver que hará Bella y sin hacer nada? ¡Estos será ridículo, es como si nuestra seguridad dependiera de ella!

—Por mala suerte, cariño por mientras sí…—Le susurro Rosalie a Emmett.

—Tenemos una opción, pero nadie la quiere tomar y es ridículo. No tomará ni cuatro minutos…—Susurro Jasper.

—Si hablas de matarla Jasper, nadie te seguirá. —Le dije enojado. —Y les prohíbo hacer la opción de Jasper. —Miré a mis hermanos, lentamente.

—No creo que lo han pensado, Bella vive con los licántropos. —Dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros. — No podemos cruzar la línea…

—Demonios—Susurro Jasper.

—Esta protegida…por esas asquerosas criaturas. —Dijo Rosalie con odio, todos asentimos lentamente.

—Pero aunque ustedes no lo crean, Bella sabe mucho más de lo que piensan.. —Nos advirtió Alice.

—¡Te he dicho que hay que matarla! —Bramó Jasper. —¡Si no hubieran interrumpido ella ya estaría muerta! —Alice miró horrorizada a Jasper y este recibió un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Alice…lo-o viste? —Pregunte entrecortadamente, ella asintió sin mirarme.

—Bueno—Tragó saliva. —En cierta parte, el accidente fue mi culpa. —Todos miraron a Alice. —Si te hubiera dicho antes Edward, nada hubiera sucedido pero sólo la vi morir y no sabía cuando.

—¡Tuvo dos visiones! —Saltó Emmett, gruñí y miré a Alice. ¿Tanto me ocultaban?

—La primera fue la que te conté, había tanta sangre Edward…—Alice cerro los ojos. —Yo, tu, bueno…fue terrible. Bella estaba tan pálida, fría estaba completamente muerta—Su voz se quebró al decir lo último, en cierta parte se estaba convirtiendo amiga de Bella. — Pero la segunda tu…tu, ibas donde Carlisle y…

—NO.

—Yo, tú…fue lo que vi. —Susurro con voz débil. —Tú le pedías a Carlisle que la transformará.

—NO.

—Y lo hizo…—Susurro con voz dolida. —Y no sé como pero, nos íbamos…de acá y Bella era como nosotros y estoy casi segura que…—No siguió y se quedó callada.

—¿Qué sucede después, Alice? —Estaba casi desesperado por saber lo que pasaría, negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos. —Dímelo, Alice…—Era casi una orden.

_Estoy casi segura de que ella se había convertido en tu compañera…como yo y Jasper o Emmett y Rosalie. Eso fue lo que vi exactamente, estaban agarrados de la mano mientras salían de nuestra casa Se veían…felices._

No quise saber más, me tensé al saber cual podría haber sido mi futuro si Bella se transformará. Tragué saliva y miré a Alice.

—¡No, no y NO! —Rugí enojado. —¡No la mataremos, no beberé de ella y NO la condenaré a esta vida! —Estaba sumamente enojado, que ya no podía contenerme.

—Lo podemos alguno de nosotros, entonces…—Ofreció Jasper, le miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¡NO!, ni se acerquen a Bella—Les dije con voz cargada de odio.

—No lo haré, si tu tampoco lo haces. —Dijo Jasper.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

—Nadie se acercará a Bella pero tu tampoco debes acercarte a ella.

—Trato hecho—Me giré y miré a mis hermanos. —Nadie la molestará, se acercará y le hablará a ella y yo me incluyo en eso.

—¡Yo no me incluyo! —Canturreó Alice dando unos pequeños saltos. —Yo quiero ver a Bella sana y salva, y conmigo ella esta a salvo.

—Alice—

—Lo he visto—Me sonrió interrumpiendo. Todos asentimos y yo miré a los demás.

—La dejaremos en paz, nadie le hablará, mirará o algo por estilo. —Escuché a alguien toser. —Excepto Alice…—Mi hermana asintió y todos nos sumimos al silencio.

No sabía cuanto tiempo podría estar lejos de Bella, no sabía si me resistiría a la tentación. Bella era tan cálida, tierna y hermosa que era difícil permanecer lejos de ella. Todos dudaban a que yo pudiera mantenerme lejos de ella, yo también lo dudaba pero si podía mantener mi control para no beber su sangre también podría hacer esto.

—Crees que no puedo hacerlo, ¿cierto? —Miré a Emmett y a Jasper.

—Estoy seguro que este asunto de deja desesperado. —Dijo Jasper tranquilo. — lo sé, por que lo siento.

—Podrás mantenerte lejos de ella, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—Claro que puedo, y la dejaré en paz para siempre.

—¿Qué harás, Edward? —Pregunto Esme preocupada.

—Me iré a Denali. —Les respondí, podía ir a buscar a Tanya. Podía hacer algo que me distrajera completamente de lo que sucedía con Bella, por supuesto.

Mis palabras llenaron a todos de emociones, desde la sorpresa a la tristeza.

—No, Edward—Rogó Esme con voz dolida.

—No quiero más problemas, Esme. Los visitaré, lo prometo. —Le dediqué una sonrisa débil.

—No quiero que te vayas Edward, puedes controlarte yo lo sé. Confió en ti, tu eres el que más tiene control, pero primero va Carlisle. Pero sé que puedes, además te mantendrás lejos de ella y nada sucederá. —Todos asintieron y yo miré a mis padres.

—¿Alguien quiere que Edward se vaya? —Pregunto Carlisle. Nadie dijo que sí, el silencio se situó en la habitación y en las mentes de todos.

—Entonces, no se irá. Nadie molestará a Bella y todo volverá a su curso, ¿Entendido? —Pregunto Esme con voz seria, todos asentimos y ella suspiró. Todos se retiraron, Rosalie me miró con odio y Emmett la tomó en brazos y se la llevo arriba, Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y desaparecieron. Me quedé solo con Carlisle y Esme, que me sonreían pero miraban con curiosidad.

Les quería pedir perdón pero no encontraba las palabras, yo estaba completamente confuso. En vez de pedirles mis disculpas, por todo los problemas que les había traído, salí corriendo a toda velocidad dirigiéndome al prado donde podía pasar horas tranquilos.

Los últimos pensamientos que pude escuchar fueron los de Esme, Alice y Carlisle.

_Edward, la debe querer y demasiado, ya que la salvó y el no es así. Esta diferente._

_El sentimiento del amor fluirá por Edward._

_Creo que de verdad la quiere y mucho…_

Ignoré esos pensamientos y cerré los ojos, mientras respiraba a bocanadas.


End file.
